Naruto: Heralds of Life and Death
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Summary: Hinata lost yet again to her little sister Hanabi which earned her father's disapproval and scolding. Feeling depressed, she visit's the grave of her mother where she is approached by the Shinigami, who offer's her a way to become stronger by becoming his Herald. Meanwhile Naruto was approached by Inari Okami to become its Herald as well.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series.

Summary: Hinata lost yet again to her little sister Hanabi which earned her father's disapproval and scolding. Feeling depressed, she visit's the grave of her mother where she is approached by the Shinigami, who offer's her a way to become stronger by becoming his Herald. Meanwhile Naruto was approached by Inari Okami to become its Herald as well.

Naruto: Heralds of Life and Death

Chapter 1: Heralds of Life and Death

It was ordinary day in Konohagakure as sixteen year old Hinata Hyuga was fighting against her sister. She was wearing her usually outfit and she was losing badly to her sister. No matter what she really didn't want to hurt her sister. But she didn't want her father disapproval as well. She fought hard, but she lost to her little sister yet again.

"I beat you yet again onee-chan." Hanabi said as she looked at Hinata exhausted form as Hiashi looked severely upset.

"Hinata for these past years you been a constant failure!" Hiashi scolded his daughter very harshly.

"Father she try her best." Hanabi said.

"No she didn't try her best she half asses it by not fighting you at all." Hiashi said.

"Be out of my sight and we have this sparing match tomorrow this time against Neji." Hiashi said as he was disgusted with his daughter.

"Onee-chan don't be upset." Hanabi said as tears were going down Hinata eye as she fled the room. Hinata kept on running into the night, and kept running until she arrived at Konohagakure Graveyard. She then stopped in front of the Hyuga Section of the graveyard, and walked with tears streaming down her cheeks. she stopped in front of a gravestone that read 'Tsukihitomi Hyuga, A loving mother and wife.'

"Mother why did you have to die, Father has become unbearable. I though he got better when Naruto-kun defeat Neji, but actually he's got worse, his words have become harsher than ever." Hinata said as tears were coming down her eyes. She didn't took notice the Graveyard becoming very cold.

"Why do you cry at Death," a mysterious voice asked Hinata.

"Because I'm sad that my mother died all these years ago; her death affected my family in the worst way possible," Hinata replied without looking back.

"That is a mystery of death: how the death of a love one affects someone. Some people learn to move on and improve greatly by using the death as a life lesson and the words of wisdom the loved one passed on to them. But others use the death of a loved one as an excuse not to let go of the past and move on. They become cold and ignore the loved ones words of wisdom." the Mysterious voice replied as Hinata turn around as she got a good look at who was talking to her and she became afraid. It was a horned being wearing a kimono as it body looked sickly pale and disturbingly thin.

She knows what this being is. "You are the Shinigami!" Hinata said in shock and terror.

"I sense a great amount of distress coming from you and a desire of wanting to become stronger. I will make a deal with you." Shinigami said as Hinata took notice it appearance was changing as it becoming disturbing looking and the area darkened.

"What is this deal?" Hinata asked as she really can't believe she is actually considering making a deal with Death itself: it's just so surreal.

"You will become my Avatar and you will deal with any supernatural threats or people that defy death or cause great imbalance." Shinigami said.

"By becoming my Avatar you will become stronger." Shinigami said.

"Are you telling the truth?" Hinata asked.

"A being of death doesn't need to lie, just explain; besides if I wasn't going to make a deal with you I would have just forcibly possessed you and been done with it." Shinigami said as it held its hand out to Hinata.

"Still I could just get stronger by normal means." Hinata simply said as even if she have a desire to get stronger if she became some cold blooded killer that would harm even her friends she will refuse.

"You also have a desire to protect your friends and family even the ones that shun you. By becoming my Avatar you be able to protect them from all kinds of threats. It's not just shinobi you have to worry about, but supernatural ones as well. Most normal people might not be able to see them or handle them." Shinigami said as it present its case to Hinata in a way that left her conflicted. She wants to protect her friends, but still, it's death that is making the offer.

"Are you sure I won't go on a killing rampage?" Hinata asked concerned.

"No you won't as that is not what is death is truly about. Killing everything will ultimately make death meaningless. I promise you will only be going after those deserve it and dangerous supernatural beings." Shinigami said as Hinata think for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay then." Hinata said as she took it hand as suddenly everything glowed in a bright light.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, the bright light was gone. Hinata's appearance had changed greatly: her hair was white and is wearing a black hooded robe with a mask like that of a skull. She has a scythe handle that seems to be missing the blade. Hinata added a bit of chakra to it, causing a blade of pure chakra to extend from it, and attached to her waist was a black spell book that has a skull with glowing eyes on the cover.

"You are now Hyuga Hinata: Herald of the Shinigami," declared the Shinigami from inside Hinata's head.

"Why did my appearance change so much?" Hinata asked as she honestly confuse about the situation.

"This is your Avatar form, showcasing you are my Herald." Shinigami said as it sense something going on in the graveyard.

"There are Corpse Eaters in the graveyard." Shinigami simply said as Hinata was a bit confuse.

"Corpse Eaters," Hinata asked with concern.

"Supernatural beings that devour the dead and raid graveyards; they are dangerous pests that care nothing for what corpse they eat. They will just devour and ruin the graves and bring disease." Shinigami said

"I have to get the ANBU to deal with them." Hinata said.

"No! you shall deal with them yourself. Remember, regular mortals can't deal with the supernatural." Shinigami said.

"Okay then but where are they at?" Hinata asked.

"The far end of the eastern part of the graveyard, near the forest, they've just entered." Shinigami said.

Hinata started running until she came across the far end of the eastern part of the graveyard. A lot of the graves were dug up and coffin's broken open and Hinata saw something eating at the corpses. They looked like mixture of a humanoid rat and cockroaches; these bizarre beings were devouring the corpses.

"Leave those corpses alone!" Hinata shouted as this got the attention of all of the Corpse Eaters that were in the area as they stopped eating. The creatures spotted Hinata as they made a weird hissing sound as they open there bizarre mouth.

"I'm going to protect everyone, even the dead! No one has the right to violate the dead!" Hinata shouted as several of those Corpse Eaters charge at her since they didn't like the fact something disturb there meal. Hinata slashed at the closet Corpse Eaters, the chakra blade pass through their bodies causing them to seize and drop to the ground dead. She knew the bodies needed to be disposed of, so she grabbed the spell book, and flipped through several pages before found what she was looking for.

"Burn to Ash! HELLFIRE!" Hinata shouted as the dead Corpse Eaters burst into flames. She noticed one crawling away and was then covered in a black chakra aura. She then grabbed the last of the Corpse Eaters by the head, causing it to started struggling in Hinata's grip, but it started to feel weaker and weaker before it withered away, before turning to dust. Soon there were several black spheres which went into Hinata spell book.

"You did well for your first time as my herald, but remember some of these battles will be much tougher." Shinigami said as Hinata nodded her head as a bright light flash yet again as she was back in her normal outfit as she went back to her mother's gravestone.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile one Uzumaki Naruto was walking back to his home as he came back from training with his team. Sasuke was still under watch by Kakashi so he doesn't pull that same stunt of going to Orochimaru. Sasuke did chill out and became humble since Naruto defeated him. Naruto kept on walking until he took notice of a white Kitsune that was watching him nearby.

"That is a very odd fox?" Naruto commented to himself as he though the fox made the motion to follow it before it ran off. So Naruto decide to follow after the fox since it was an unusual sight to see a fox in Konohagakure, let alone a white fox. He kept on following after the fox until he came across a shrine which was surrounded by a whole lot of foxes that were white in color.

"Huh, this looks like a shrine of Inari," Naruto mumbled to himself. All of the white foxes looked at him as he entered the area. It was pretty unnerving to know that all of them were just watching him. Soon the shrine glowed as standing before it was a Female Goddess as she was wearing pure white robes and she had E-cup size breast. Her hair was red and her eyes were closed.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto." the Female Goddess said.

"Eh hello how you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Inari Okami and you must have known about my shrine and what I do." Inari Okami asked

"Just to let you know I'm an It, not a she even though I look like a female, and not a he," Inari Okami said.

"Say what now," Naruto asked

"If you know about my myth I appear in several forms one male, one female which I'm in now, and last but not least, androgynous Bodhisattva." Inari Okami simply said.

"Plus you are the Kami of Fertility, Rice, Foxes, Tea, Agriculture, Sake, Industry, Blacksmith and Merchants." Naruto said as he actually though Inari Okami would actually be a female Goddess but it was all three in it myth.

"But wait, I thought you was just a myth?" Naruto said in shock.

"Regular Mortals can't handle the supernatural or even see the supernatural." Inari Okami said, "But there is something that no mortal know that I'm a Kami of."

"What is that?" Naruto asked

"I also the Kami of Life, and the Shinigami just took on a Herald or Avatar." Inari Okami said as Naruto looked confuse.

"What you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I had one of my messengers bring you here for a reason: I want you to become my avatar, my Herald." Inari Okami said.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"It's because Shinigami has his own Avatar of Death. You have a desire to protect people, I need you to make sure his Avatar doesn't go on a rampage or run amok." Inari Okami said

"Actually let me rephrase that: I'm worried that the Shinigami's Herald won't have a complete control of their powers. So you'll help maintain the balance as my Herald." Inari Okami said.

"Why would you want me to be your Avatar? Why not someone else," Naruto asked.

"Because you fulfill my requirements: you are a person that follows their heart and has a desire to protect. You'll be able to handle the Supernatural threats, and you will learn to understand when to let something live or not." Inari Okami replied.

"Do you know who Shinigami's Herald is?" Naruto asked.

"All I know is that he has one," Inari Okami simply replied as it looked at Naruto.

"Okay then." Naruto said as he extended his hand to the Deity as it took his hand, causing both to be engulfed in a bright white light.

Soon the White Light subsided as Naruto was wearing a white Chinese style button up long sleeve shirt, white pants, sliver arm band and legs wrap, and black slipper like shoes. Naruto's hair also changed to a different color: it was black. He was wearing a black eye mask which just covered half his face, and wrapped around his neck was long white scarf which was bellowing in the wind. Naruto had held an orb of white chakra which instantly transformed into a pair of Kamas before they reshape themselves into a Bo Staff. He then dismissed them. Standing next to Naruto was a very large white fox wearing armor as it had a sword sheathe attach to it armor.

"Whoa I look badass!" Naruto said as several of the foxes were holding up a mirror as he then took notice of his hair.

"Hey what happened to my hair? Its black," Naruto said in shock.

"It is so no one be able to figure out who you are since there is way more people with black hair than your unique shade of blonde." Inari Okami simply replied. It then sensed something approaching the shrine, and now Inari Okami was inside Naruto's mind.

"You will have to deal with your first supernatural threat except this one very minor." Inari Okami said as Naruto actually see the thing enter the area. It looked like a big tortoise with a tree growing out of it back, except the tree was withered and sickly looking. The Tortoise also looked weak, like it was struggling to stay alive.

"That is Tree Tortoise, and it's very sick due to the state of its tree." Inari Okami said

"What do I do then?" Naruto asked a bit concern for the tortoise.

"You have to heal it." Inari Okami said.

"How I do that?" Naruto asked since he wasn't a healer that was something Sakura and Tsunade including Shizune does.

"Focus your chakra into your hand." Inari Okami said from inside Naruto head still. Naruto did just that instead of the yellow chakra he was used to it was a pure white chakra that covered his hand.

"Now touch the Tree Tortoise." Inari Okami said as Naruto approached the Tree Tortoise which tried to move away from Naruto, but due to its state, it really couldn't. Naruto then touched the Tree Tortoise and the weirdest thing happen. The tree on it back started to become healthy and bear fruits and the Tortoise looked a lot better.

"You are now officially Uzumaki Naruto: Herald of Inari Okami." Inari Okami declared from inside Naruto's head.

"Explain please," Naruto asked since he was confused.

"It's because you managed to heal something. Your chakra will react to your will on how to properly handle a situation." Inari Okami said as a bright light happen again as Naruto was in his regular orange outfit and his sun kissed blonde hair.

"You have to be watchful of the surrounding supernatural entities, which is why my messengers will let you know if anything is wrong." Inari Okami said.

"You also should try to find a Miko for this shrine as well." Inari Okami said

"Oh okay then." Naruto said.

"Well enjoy the rest of your day then. Remember my messengers will let you know if anything is wrong." Inari Okami said as it vanish from Naruto mind.

"Okay I need to eat something then and I bet I'm not supposed to tell anyone as well about this." Naruto commented to himself as all the White Kitsunes in the area nodded their heads, including the big armored one.

"Take care you guys." Naruto said as he ran off leaving the foxes alone at the shrine with the Tree Tortoise as it was busy eating a grass.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here is my new story I dropped the Shin Hissatsu Tenshi story and decided to revise it much differently. Also I would like to thanks Ryuujin96 and J. Hellscythe for helping out with this revise story. This one flows much better.

Thank you very much Ryuujin96 for giving me ideas for what to do for this revise. Also thank you very much J. Hellscythe for beta reading this chapter for me. Both of you two are the best buddy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series. Also don't own Touhou that is own by ZUN. Nor do I own the Diablo Series, that is property of Blizzard Entertainment. I don't own Mark Frey, he is owned by Giratina Zero. Nanashi and Ryusuke Kenta are owned by J. Hellscythe.

Summary: Hinata lost yet again to her little sister Hanabi which earned her father's disapproval and scolding. Feeling depressed, she visit's the grave of her mother where she is approached by the Shinigami, who offer's a way to become stronger by becoming his Herald. Meanwhile Naruto was approached by Inari Okami to become its Herald as well.

Naruto: Heralds of Life and Death

Chapter 2: Starting Out

It was morning of the next day and Hinata and Neji were going to have their spar except this time it was going to be in front of the entire Hyuga Clan. Hinata wasn't her usual nice self since it was her time of the month now. Neji didn't quite improve in relationship with her, he got along better with her father now, but Neji still view her as a weakling. She's going to change that right now.

"Okay Hinata and Neji you know what you have to do." Hiashi said as he knows Neji was going to win effortlessly.

"Hai." both of them replied.

"Then start!" Hiashi said as Hinata charged forward and backhanded Neji right across the face hard. This actually surprised him very much; he was shocked by what just happen. Hinata then backhand him yet again sending him to the ground. But Neji jumped up and charged at her who dodged his attacks effortlessly, and then hit him right in the back with a palm strike.

"What's wrong Neji are you shocked by what this weakling can do!?" Hinata taunted, angring her cousin with that little jab.

"Shut up weakling!" Neji shouted in anger as he charged at Hinata who dodged out of the way; this time she jabbed at his outstretched arm hard, breaking it. Gritting his teeth, Neji threw his other arm at Hinata, who lazily dodged the attack and broke his other arm. She then finished the match; hitting him with double palm strike sending him to the ground as Neji was screaming in pain.

"Hinata how could you do that!" Hiashi shouted angrily at his daughter.

"You just shut up father I've had it with you!" Hinata shouted.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself asshole!" Hanabi shouted as well, since women who live in the same house tend to synchronize their periods; as a result, Hiashi was annoying her more than usual with his constant putting down of her big sister.

"It's that time of the month for them," a female Hyuga Elder said as she can tell a lot of the female Hyuga are experiencing there time of the month at the same time.

"They all must have synchronize as well." the Female Elder said as a lot of the female Hyuga were glaring at Hiashi as they started throwing rotten fruits at Hiashi and Neji.

"Leave her alone you dick!" a female Hyuga shouted as Neji was pelted with rotten apples as Hiashi was hit in the face with a rotten watermelon.

"Where in the world are they getting all this rotten fruit from," Hiashi shouted in shock as he was hit in the face with a moldy strawberry. He then saw a person manning a rotten fruit stand selling them to the female Hyuga. As a result, he was getting rich off of Hiashi and Neji getting pelted with rotten fruit and then potatoes as well.

Hiashi and Neji had one question in their mind right now: How the hell did a salesman get inside the Hyuga compound. They wouldn't get to ask it though, since the women bought some rotten pumpkin and started throwing it at the two. Hiashi, the head of the Hyuga Clan, was getting humiliated by the women of this clan. He was confused as to why they were doing this to him. He didn't get to ponder to long on this since he was suddenly hit in the nuts by a rotten grapefruit. He crumbled to the ground hard.

"Mommy," Hiashi squeaked out as Hinata left the area as she was heading for the Hokage Tower. She left Neji and her father being tormented by the women of her clan; it was a liberating feeling. She arrived at the Hokage Tower as she went up the to the mission briefing room as her team was there except for Kurenai, for obvious reasons.

"Oh Hinata you finally arrived," Tsunade said as she spotted Hinata right now.

"Okay you are going to be team leader of this operation that I going to send Team 8 to." Tsunade said.

"What's the mission?" Hinata asked a bit forcefully since she was trying to control her temper, she was still angry.

"Your team is going to explore a Fortress that is close to the border. We been getting odd reports that something odd been happening at the fortress so I want Team 8 to investigate it." Tsunade said.

"What is the most noticeable feature about this fortress," Hinata asked.

"It actually has a person guarding it constantly 24/7, but you are to ignore that person since interaction prove unique," answered Tsunade.

"Unique how," Shino asked.

"It seems the person would just stare at anyone approaching the fortress from the front and if you didn't anything wrong she will constantly stare at you. She also would mutter being hungry, just generally weird, that being said, if you can bring her back, you are to do so," Tsunade explained.

"All of you have your orders then right," Tsunade asked Team 8, who nodded.

"Okay then get right to it, I want to know what's inside that fortress." Tsunade said as Team 8 left as ten minute later the door open up as Team 7 enter into the office.

"Okay I got a mission for all of you, and yes you still have to watch Sasuke, Kakashi" Tsunade said.

"I understand Hokage-sama." Kakashi sighed.

"Anyways, I want you to investigate a mysterious abandon ship that appeared off the coast of Wave Country. I don't know what wrong with it but some people in Wave complain about the fact there a foul stench coming from the ship. It's docked right outside the village dock." Tsunade said

"There also a civilian investigation team that going to check out the ship as well, so just work with them if you can," Tsunade said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." everyone said at once. They all left the office to get prepared, and Naruto went to the Inari Shrine.

"Okay is there anything I should worried about on my mission?" Naruto asked the White Kitsune Messengers that were around the shrine. One came up to Naruto with a scroll in its mouth and dropped it on the floor. Naruto then proceed to pick it up and open up the scroll.

"It says here this ship appeared in multiple ports around the world. Everywhere it arrives at port there always the smell of rotten flesh and also people disappearing around the ship. So that mean this is a supernatural event." Naruto asked as all of the messengers nodded their head.

"So this ship is a Cargo Ship and it called the Dead Man's Chest. That is a very odd name for a cargo ship if I didn't know any better it almost sounds like a booby trap." Naruto said as all the foxes nodded their head.

"Okay you I really need to think of a name for you but go to Wave Country and wait for me over there." Naruto said to the armor fox as it nodded it head as it flew into the air as Naruto jaw drop.

"It can fly!" Naruto said in shock but he then shake his head as he then looked at the foxes.

"Okay, you guys behave; I will find a Miko for this shrine sooner or later, so hold on." Naruto said to the foxes as he walked away.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile in wagon that was being pulled by a horse. Two men were sitting in the front as the horse kept on pulling the carriage; One man was wearing all black outfit including a black duster and rawhide cowboy hat. He also had black hair. This man was known as Mark Frey Private Investigator.

"I don't think my invention is working out that well." Mark commented as he looked at the carriage they were sitting on, which look much bigger than a normal carriage plus it look like it was clockwork as well.

"Really? Is it the fact you made a clockwork carriage or the fact this thing three times heavier than a regular carriage!" Mark partner shouted from where the horse was struggling to dragged the clockwork carriage.

"But it is our crime lab." Mark whined.

"And I'm about to commit a crime upside your head boy," Mark's partner growled.

Mark halted the carriage and put up his dukes, "Come on then Kenta, let's do this!"

Ryusuke glared at his partner for five seconds before the two broke out into a fit of laughter. "Let's get to the Leaf already, I want to see my girlfriend," Ryusuke said with a rarely seen smile on his face.

"Plus the Leaf might be sending a team to help us investigate the Dead Man Chest. You are sure it is the same ship that been appearing constantly in different ports throughout the world right?" Mark asked Kenta.

"Well we are an investigation team so we always get the fact straight." Mark said as he brought out an odd weapon.

"You brought along your Golden Gun? I though you scrap that invention of yours because you believe it dangerous enough with that it use all of your chakra in three shots and leaving the user severely drained. I had to drag your ass around for a week after you tested the damn thing." Kenta said.

"Yeah, but before I could destroy it, I realized it could be useful as absolute last resort weapon, so I'm more focused on improving my personal mini crossbow." Mark said as he took notice of a group in the front of them as it was Team 7 as they were heading out already.

"Well it looks like Konohagakure sent out a Shinobi Team to investigate alright. Sorry Kenta, but it seems we might have to see your girlfriend after this investigation." Mark said as Kenta just sighed

"Dammit it all too Hell," Kenta snapped angrily before saying, "Guess I'll have to wait a little longer."

"You know what they say," commented Mark as he made the horse drawn clockwork carriage approached Team 7, "Longing makes the Heart all the fonder."

"And I'm starting to get blue balled because of it," Kenta sighed in frustration.

"So you must be Civilian Investatigate that Tsunade told us about." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but I bit shocked that your Hokage sent a team out already." Mark said.

"I know, but I thought you guys would be at Wave by now," Kakashi said.

"We took a slight detour, need a lift?" Mark asked.

"Sure but is it safe?" Kakashi asked as he eyed the Clockwork Carriage.

"It sure is." Mark said as everyone got on top of the carriage as Mark made the horse go to wave.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Team 8 they manage to arrive at the Fortress in very fast time due to numerous shortcut they have taken as they were staying out of anyone sight right now as they were hiding in the trees. Hinata took notice there was actually someone standing guard in front of the fortress just like Tsunade said. She needed to figure out how to get past the person.

"Kiba-san, can you send Akamaru around to see if there is any hidden entrance," Hinata asked.

"Hell no, I say we go through the front right now!" Kiba said as it was just one person guarding so she be easy to handle.

"Kiba send Akamaru to look for a hidden entrance, that is an order," Hinata asked as she was getting angry as her mood was not improving right now. She though being with her team they wouldn't give her any headache or make her mood worst. Hyuga women on their time of the month tend to get very moody real fast.

"No, I say we strike down in the front." Kiba said as Shino distant himself away from the two as he can actually tell Hinata was experiencing her time of the month. He thought Kiba knew better than to disagree with Hinata during her time of the month.

Having had enough, Hinata actually pick up Kiba by his shirt. "Okay then, if you like disobeying my orders so much, even when I told you it was an order, then you can go distract the guard!" Hinata said as she threw Kiba toward the front as he landed nearby as the guard took notice of him.

The guard slowly approached Kiba with her arm outstretch as she has pale skin, greyish blue hair and eyes. She wears a blue hat with a yellow star and an ofuda on the forehead, which apparently has a to-do list written on it by her master. She wears a red Chinese-like shirt with a pink trim on the wide sleeves, and a black skirt with the same trim wrapped around it. The guard approached Kiba as she looked down at him as she started doing stretch as she then bend down and grabbed a hold of Kiba foot and effortless pick him up.

"Who are you?" the girl asked Kiba.

"I'm not going to answer you!" Kiba shouted as he was then slammed into the ground.

"Are you going to hurt Seiga-sama?" the girl asked.

"Who the fuck is Seiga," Kiba asked as he was then slammed into the floor yet again.

"Stop it you dumb bitch!" Kiba shouted as he was slam to the ground yet again.

"My name is Yoshika Miyako and I going to conscript you for a short while to teach you a lesson on insulting my master, and manners," Miyako said as she then open her mouth wide and bit Kiba right in the shoulder.

"Ow! What in the world you did that for you crazy bitc.." Kiba couldn't say anymore as he felt funny as Miyako place him down on the ground. Kiba then got up off the ground as he had his arms outstretch just like Miyako.

"Now you temporary a Jiang Shi, just like me." Miyako said as she went back to guard duty. Kiba did the same as well.

"It looks like Kiba hotheadedness and my time of the month got the better of me." Hinata commented as she felt a little sad at what she just got Kiba into.

"No, he was being an idiot. He should have known that today was your time of the month, so the fact that he clearly pissed off the guard with his back talk is the icing on the cake," Shino said.

"Anyway my bugs found a secret entrance at the back of the Fortress so we should be able to get inside of it." Shino said as both he and Hinata slowly moved behind forest cover as Akamaru follow after them. They soon see a door in the back of the fortress as both of them went up to it as Shino took out a lock pick as he got to work on it. Suddenly the ground open up to reveal a trap door. All three of them fell inside as the trap door close up.

Meanwhile in the front of the Fortress as Miyako and Kiba stand guard as someone else approached the Fortress. It was a woman with blue eyes and hair of the same color styled with two Chinese style hair loops secured with a relatively large hair stick. She wears a simple teal dress with a floral design with a white and blue vest with Chinese patterns. On her waist is a flower secured by her belt. On her left leg is a talisman, likely for Yoshika-related reasons. She sits on a flowing, translucent white cloth. This was Seiga Kaku the master of Miyako. She was followed by several other Jiang Shi in a more advance state of decay as Miyako looked like she was the only one better taken care of.

"Oh my darling little Miyako how you doing on your guard duty," Seiga asked her Jiang Shi as she then took notice of Kiba.

"Huh who is this?" Seiga asked as she looked at Kiba.

"It was intruder and he insulted you so I temporary turn him into a Jiang Shi like me." Miyako said as Seiga pet her on the head.

"That is a good girl I shall find some juicy souls or food for you." Seiga said as she then looked at Kiba.

"You should never insult a wicked hermit but since Miyako turn you I will let you go with a warning when you turn back to human." Seiga said to Kiba as she then took notice of his headband.

"Wait a second, this is a Konohagakure Headband, which mean he's a shinobi! Miyako, have you seen anyone else around here beside him?" Seiga asked.

"No master." Miyako replied as Seiga narrowed her eyes as she looked at the fortress.

"You Jiang Shi go into the fortress and sniff out any intruders and bring the kunoichi to me alive. I'm going to add a new companion for Miyako here." Seiga ordered the other Jiang Shi as all of them started hopping as they went inside the fortress leaving Miyako, Seiga and Kiba outside.

"Master Seiga why you think there be a kunoichi in the Fortress?" Miyako asked causing Seiga just sighed.

"It's because this person right here is part of a Shinobi Team, which they always travel in a group of three of either Two Shinobi and One Kunoichi., or the opposite happen and it Two Kunoichi and One Shinobi." Seiga said to her undead servant.

"Now you tell me why your team is here in the first place." Seiga ordered Kiba who felt compelled to follow the order.

"Because it was a mission given to us by our Lady Hokage to investigate this fortress and why someone was guarding it 24/7." Kiba replied monotone.

"Damn, so they here to investigate, okay then Miyako-chan, we're going to get the artifact out of here before they find it." Seiga told her servant as she then pulled out a whistle and blow into it. Soon the other Jiang Shi hopped out of the Fortress as they formed around Miyako.

"Forget the previous order I gave to all of you. I'm ending all of yours service right now, so put yourselves into a pile," Seiga ordered as the Decaying Jiang Shi place themselves in a great pile as Miyako watched.

"You are free from my services." Seiga said as those Jiang Shi stopped moving as orbs of light left their bodies before going up into the air. She then brought out a match and threw it into the pile of corpses, which instantly went up in flames.

"I call upon you evil spirits of smoke to obey my commands." Seiga commanded, causing one huge cloud of shapeless mass of smoke to form above the fire.

"I summon you Enenra to handle a couple of intruders. I want you to keep them busy as long as possible." Seiga ordered the being of smoke as it then went inside the fortress as it followed by Seiga and Miyako, leaving poor Kiba outside by himself. His hotheadedness got everyone in trouble.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru picked themselves up from the floor they had landed on. Hinata looked around as she took notice they appear to be in dungeon right now. Since they were now inside, they started moving around so they could investigate the fortress. They searched around the dungeon, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Soon, all three of them exited the dungeon as they started climbing up the staircase, which lead them into a main hall. They then proceed to look around except Hinata felt they were being watch.

"Shino, can your Kikiachu sense anything in here with us?" Hinata asked her comrade.

"Yes they saying smoke?" Shino said as suddenly he and Akamaru were picked up by large mass of smoke that threw both of them outside the fortresses front door which opened itself, where they collided with Kiba, who was back to normal.

"Whoa that was a rus..." Kiba didn't say anymore as both Shino and Akamaru hit him in square in the chest as all of them flew off and collided with the tree knocking them all out.

"So you're the intruder ," a female voice said as Hinata looked up as she see a blue hair women sitting on a floating white veil who was actually Seiga as Miyako was carrying an odd object.

"Who are you," Hinata asked.

"My name is Seiga Kaku the Wicked Hermit, but enough about that," Seiga said as she began appraising Hinata, "I must say, you are extremely beautiful you know that."

"Huh?" Hinata was confused at the moment, was this women hitting on her?

'Hinata, that is Seiga Kaku, an Evil Hermit who has done numerous evil deeds, you'd best be careful around her," Shinigami said from inside Hinata's mind.

"You are Seiga Kaku, are you not," Hinata asked

"Oh someone that knows of me, but wait… I sense a familiar presence coming from you." Seiga said as she looked at Hinata closely.

"Oh, so you're the Herald of the Shinigami then? Hahaha!" Seiga said with a laugh.

"Well I'm not going to let you kill me, but you truly are beautiful. Maybe after this Enenra kills you, I can bring you back as Jiang Shi to admire your beauty by making it everlasting," Seiga said as Hinata was covered in a bright dark light as she was in her Herald form now.

"Not if I kill you first," Hinata countered.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not going to be around to see the end of this little fight." Seiga said as suddenly she was surrounded by a numerous floating black fireball.

"Oh Hinotama, bring havoc to this area and allow my Enenra to grow stronger." Seiga said as the Black Hinotama started crashing into various locations: some into the mansion, but some of them went outside and set the forest ablaze. Soon there was massive amount of smoke which filled the area as the Enenra floated up to the smoke cloud and assimilated it.

"Well see you later then." Seiga said as both Wicked Hermit and her Jiang Shi servant vanished in a white light. Soon a massive fist made out of smoke crash into the fortress as Hinata quickly ran out as she see the Enenra form has changed: now it looks like a massive humanoid of black smoke.

The Enenra sent out another massive smoke punch, which Hinata slashed at with her scythe. Unfortunately, it didn't do any damage, so she kept on slashing at the smoke being limbs as they came at her, but her attacks weren't having any effect on the being. She soon started dodging out of the way while she tried to think of a way to destroy this foe. Soon she brought up her spellbook as she went right through it.

"Okay how to handle something that is made out of smoke." Hinata said as she dodged yet again. She quickly cut down several burning trees that were going to crush her unconscious teammates.

"I need to get rid of it fire and smoke, but the problem is how to get rid of the smoke." Hinata asked herself as she then thought to herself, trying to come up with a solution.

She jumped to the Fortress as her spellbook opened up. "Burn to ash! Hellfire!" Hinata shouted as the Fortress instantly turned to ash since the hellfire flames burn much hotter than any other flame. Hinata hovered over the ash piles, contemplating how to get rid of the smoke.

Soon the spellbook turn another page. "Be Trapped in Despair! Vortex of Death!" Hinata shouted causing a massive wind vortex formed around her, which grew to colossal proportions as it sucked in all of the fire and smoke, pulling the Enerna in as well. It then pulled in the burning hot ash and the vortex became a fiery tornado that lasted for a few seconds before the oxygen was depleted. Hinata heard the being scream before it ceased to exist. The Vortex disappeared, and a black smoky orb floated toward Hinata spellbook before going into it. Hinata then turn back to her regular form as she went to see her teammates were alright.

"Okay, they're alright." Hinata said as she decided to wait until they woke up.

Xxxxxxx

Two days have pass since Team 7 met up with the investigation group and they manage to arrive in Wave Country. They were heading toward the village harbor section. They soon arrived into the harbor area as all of them got off the Clockwork Carriage. Everyone felt their bodies being stiff and aching as everyone started during stretches.

"Okay, I need to install something to make this more comfortable for long rides; that was unbearable." Mark commented as suddenly both he and Kenta took notice of a blind man approaching the group. The Private Investigators have worked with him before; he's their informant. They always wondered how he always manages to get to their destination before them.

"Took you long enough," he said somewhat sarcastically, "But then again, what kinda informant would I be if I didn't have anything to give you upon arrival?"

"So who is this fellow?" Kakashi asked as Naruto stared at the blind man.

"Are you blind?" Naruto asked as the blind man just sigh.

"Yeah I was born blind and you really do not what to see what behind the cloth that's covering my eye." the blind man said.

"This fine fellow right here is our informant, Nanashi." Mark said

"Got any information that might help with our investigation," Kenta asked.

"There's been some disappearances around this village; this morning they found a body with it head bitten clean off and the blood drained," Nanashi said.

"That is something strange to hear about." Mark commented.

"Where are they keeping the body at anyway?" Kakashi asked, wondering if this murder is linked to the boat his team will have to investigate it.

"At the village morgue," Nanashi replied.

"Okay I'm going to bring the Clockwork Carriage along." Mark said as he made the horse go in the direction of the Village Morgue.

Xxxxx

They soon arrived at the village morgue as Mark pulled out a switch on the side of the carriage. The carriage instantly converted into some kind of clockwork crime lab. Several people brought a headless body out of the morgue.

"Okay do any of you shinobi know how to handle a dead body since Kenta is klutz around dead bodies." Mark said as he glared at Kenta.

"You're still upset about that incident! I keep telling you I didn't know that was actually the bladder and it was still full." Kenta said

"You ruptured it." Mark simply said.

"RRRGGGH, JUST GET ON WITH YOUR DAMN AUTOPSY," Kenta shouted.

"Yeah, he's always been better at leaving a trail of corpses than handling them," added Nanashi.

"Just shut up! Why do I even work with you two." Kenta said

"Because you found me in a clearing bleeding all over the place with no memory of my past, aside from my name, and decide I should be your partner so you could help me figure out who I am, which neither of you have found out yet." Mark instantly replied.

"Yeah, yeah baby steps first. Hell, the only thing we have to go by with that ongoing case is how you dress," Kenta countered.

"Beside that we should focus on this corpse on how it died since I really don't believe a person could have there head bitten off." Kakashi said as Sasuke just hn. Soon Mark and Sakura were working on the corpse as no one didn't took notice the Naruto that was with them was actually a very long lasting shadow clone.

"Okay we from wounds around the neck. It appears to actually be bite mark made by human teeth." Sakura said.

"Sounds like the Zombie friggin apocalypse," Nanashi said jokingly as he rolled up his sleave until he found the storage seal he had put there. He then seal unsealed his double-edged Katana and began sharpening it.

"Except this was done in a very single bite. So it can't be human that for sure. Plus the body was squeeze very hard as if to force every ounce of blood out of the body." Sakura said.

"Then it's a fucking Gorgon," he said uncaring, " and these bitches can turn you to stone by making eye contact, so I'm the only one who can honestly get close enough to cut her fucking head off."

"Say what now?" Sakura asked confuse at what Nanashi just said.

"Ever heard of Medusa," asked Kenta

"Yes from the myth she was a women curse by the goddess Athena into a monster that will turn anyone that looked at her into stone she spawn being called Gorgons." Sakura replied

"However, this is not typical gorgon behavior," added Mark, "So we're probably up against something else."

"Oh yeah you guys must have not handle supernatural events did yeah?" Kenta said as he realized what they were saying would sound alien to them.

"What did the blind men mean about you leaving a trail of corpse behind?" Sakura decided to ask.

"Yes what did he mean by that," both Naruto and Sasuke asked.

"Before becoming a Private Investigator, I was a Konoha Shinobi," answered Kenta, "My job was simple: kill the enemy. And I was good at it. Hell, most of the major massacres of the Third Shinobi War were actually my doing, Minato Namikaze only got the credit because everyone saw him wipe out an army of 400 Iwa Nin. A few did know the truth, and those are the folks who gave of my moniker: The Devil in Black. In the end, The civilian council thought I was to blame for Itachi going berserk, since I was his Jonin Sensei and I was Honorably discharged.. Would have been dishonorably discharged if Hiruzan and Danzo didn't put their feet down, I've never seen Danzo-Sensei so pissed in my life."

Sasuke stiffened after hearing about Ryusuke being Itachi's Jonin Sensei, but decided to file that information away for later.

"Oh yeah now I remember you didn't you and Fourth went on a joint mission together that both of you wouldn't talk about it but both of you were covered in blood." asked Kakashi, he remembers one mission where both Minato and Kenta went in together and when they got back both of them were covered in blood, and it wasn't human blood.

Kenta simply shuddered at the memory and said, "Vow of Silence," which was all the response Kakashi needed.

"Well what should we do about this ship then?" Naruto asked.

"Well we have to investigate it, but we're dealing with an unknown, so be very careful about it," Kakashi said as everyone looked at the Cargo Ship.

"Alright then, let do this then." Sasuke simply said as everyone went toward the boat.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile Naruto was in the forest as he looked at his armored white kitsune and messengers that were there. He looked around as there was several white kitsune around as one came up to him and dropped scroll at his feet. Naruto then picked up the scroll and read from it.

"Okay you guy's got more information… So the supernatural being is a Gashadokuro." Naruto said out load as the white kitsune nodded their head. He read from the scroll more.

"Okay it actually a giant skeleton that is made from the bones of hundreds of people that died of starvation. With that ship being out in sea that most likely the cause how this thing was created." Naruto simply said as he read more.

"Okay it bite it victims head off and then drink there blood. It then adds there skeleton to it mass." Naruto said as he thought for a moment.

"That should explain the rotten smell coming from the ship it must have discarded all of the flesh. So that means that ship would be full of rotten human flesh." Naruto said in shock as he was then covered in a bright white light as he was in his herald form.

"Okay Kitsumaru, let's go!" Naruto said as all of the foxes in the clearly looked at Naruto oddly.

"That means you!" Naruto said as he pointed at the giant armored fox, who it pointed at itself.

"Yes you, now come on!" Naruto said as he got on the armored fox back as it flew up into the air as both of them head into the village.

Xxxxxxx

The entire group arrived in front of the boat as all of them almost vomit from the rotten smell which is something no person couldn't get use of it was like century of rotten flesh smell was coming off the ship very hull. Nanashi was actually vomiting. Since he was blind, his sense of smell and others sense are hyper-sensitive, which wasn't a good thing for Nanashi at the moment.

"Nanashi are you alright?" Sakura asked very concerned for the man as he was vomiting a lot of things right now.

"Sorry, it's just that my heighten senses are a strength and weakness for me." Nanashi said as he kept on vomiting.

"I'm just gonna stay out here, and be far away from this ship." Nanashi said as he quickly moved away from the ship. Soon everyone else got on the ship, which was covered in rotten flesh as maggots were all over the place.

"This is disgusting." Sasuke said in disgust. Kenta was actually very disturbed; he has no doubt that something of the supernatural was at work.

"I say we should check the cargo hull." Kakashi commented as everyone soon move to the cargo hull door as Kakashi, Mark and Kenta try to get the door open. But it was sealed shut. So Mark brought out his Golden Gun.

"Wait a minute, are you going to use that to melt the door!" Kenta asked in shock as he know when Mark fire that thing things tend to get very hot in the area.

"Yes I am." Mark said as he aim at the door as the gun was covered in a sun-like chakra aura as he fire it as it chakra bullet engulfed the door melting it down in the process as everyone was hit by a powerful smell. They soon walked through the molten bulk head as they were inside the cargo hull which was covered in rotten flesh as maggots were all over the place. Soon something moved in the darkness.

"Something is in here with us!" Kakashi said as suddenly a massive skeleton came into view. When suddenly something busted right through the cargo hull and landed in front of everyone else. It was Naruto in his Herald form, so no one realized it was him, so they just see him as a mysterious person in white wearing a black face mask.

"I've come to stop you Gashadokuro." Naruto said as the giant skeleton looked at Naruto.

"You are the Herald of Inari Okami!" the Gashadokuro snarled.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Kenta asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I can tell that there is going to be a throw down, so let's move back." Kakashi said as everyone retreated back in the corridor way.

The giant skeleton sent it massive fist at Naruto as he caught it in his bare hands. Naruto then kicked the bone fist, shattering it through sheer brute force. Naruto hands started glowing as he release beam of pure energy as it headed for the Gashadokuro.

"You're not going to kill me that easily." Gashadokuro said as it split into numerous skulls with a bloody spine still attach to them as they flew out of the ship. Naruto then took off into the air as he went after the Gashadokuro skulls. Naruto then punch two of the skull shattering them on contact. Soon Kitsumaru came on to the scene as the sword sheathe was glowing. Naruto then went up to the Kitsumaru as he pulled out the katana.

"Now face the wrath of Inari Okami's full fury! Kogitsune-maru!" Naruto shouted as suddenly everything seems to slow down. Naruto then moved, slashing each of the skulls, destroying all of them until he stopped in front of the biggest one, which was Gashadokuro skull.

"I just trying to survive." Gashadokuro said in a feeble attempt to gain Naruto's pitty.

"But by surviving you sacrifice countless others for your own twisted existence. You prey upon numerous innocent souls trapping them in your ship. Your existence results in the torment of the living and the dead." Naruto said placing his hand on the blade as it glowed in white light.

"Inari Okami Ikari(Inari Okami Wrath)!" Naruto shouted as he slash at the Gashadokuro Skull as it started shaking as a bright light was coming out of it skull along with it other skulls as time went back to normal as all of skulls erupted in a blinding flash of light which blinded everyone as Naruto Kogitsune-maru vanish from his grip as it appear in it sheath. Soon Naruto landed on the Kitsumaru as they flew off.

Team 7 and Investigation group came out of the Cargo Ship as suddenly numerous orbs of light started coming out of it.

"What in the world are those orbs of light." Sakura asked as Kenta knew what those orbs of lights are.

"Those are lost souls going back to the pure world." Kenta simply said.

"I guess the investigation is over." Kakashi said as suddenly the Dead Man Chest started collapsing in on itself, and the existence of the ship was no more. The Clockwork Carriage was being pulled by the horse towards the group.

"Well we have to go home right now." Kakashi said.

"We take all of you home since we were going to Konohagakure anyway." Mark said as he then looked at Nanashi who was gone.

"Dammit he did it again!" Kenta shouted, but he knows they'll meet there informant whenever a new case is started. Soon everyone got on to the Clockwork Carriage; no one noticed that Naruto took his spot back from his Kage Bunshin.

Xxxxx

Outside the walls of the Fire Capitol, an army of demons and the undead had amassed under an emblem of skull wearing a helmet that has two tusk's coming from behind it with two axes crossed and a sword pointing straight down behind the skull. This is the Emblem of Tor'Baalos, the Lord of Destruction, commonly referred to as Baal.

"Let destruction rain down upon this city, and when my enemies have been vanquished, I shall take the Relic of Hades and use its power to unleash the hordes of the Burning Hells," Baal commanded his army.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Yes the next arc is really going to happen next chapter that for sure. Plus you will all know who this Arc Villian will be since you play against him on your PC a either recently or long time ago.

Thank you very much J. Hellscythe for beta reading and helping out in this chapter you are the best buddy ever. Also thank you SPeCTeR-ll7's for helping out by providing those two Youkai ideas. You are officially a buddy.

Also today is my birthday everyone. So I wish all of you the best of luck.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series. Also don't own Touhou that is own by ZUN. Nor do I own the Diablo Series; that is property of Blizzard Entertainment. I don't own Mark Frey, he is owned by Giratina Zero. Nanashi and Ryusuke Kenta are owned by J. Hellscythe.

Summary: Hinata lost yet again to her little sister Hanabi which earned her father's disapproval and scolding. Feeling depressed, she visit's the grave of her mother where she is approached by the Shinigami, who offer's a way to become stronger by becoming his Herald. Meanwhile Naruto was approached by Inari Okami to become its Herald as well.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Demonic/Higher Being/Herald speech**"

'**_Demonic/Higher Being/Herald Thought_**'

Naruto: Heralds of Life and Death

Chapter 3: Invasion of the Captiol

It was morning in Konohagakure, and Team 8 was in council room about to have a special hearing for Kiba since they reported his insubordination. Hinata said that her attitude didn't help out with her throwing him, but Tsunade told her he disobeyed a direct order from his superior. As a result, Kiba has been in lock up for the past for days. This was done upon Kiba's request to keep Tsume from pummeling him into the ground once she heard of it. Hinata and Shino walked into the council room, where Tsunade was with Kiba and his Mother Tsume Inuzuka.

"Tsunade why was my son locked up for four days," growled Tsume.

"Because he asked to be locked up once he heard you shouting that you wanted to beat him into the ground. I knew this was so he could hide from you while getting punished, so I complied. Since Hinata has admitted that some of the blame is on her, even though it was her time of the month and Kiba should have known better, I will lighten Kiba's sentence," said Tsunade.

"You will," Kiba shouted in happiness, and was going to apologize to Hinata a lot for what he did.

"You will, however, be doing a special D-rank mission: you have to take care of a cat." Tsunade said as she brought out an animal cage with a kitten in it as it had two tails which is odd.

"Why I have to take care of a cat," Kiba asked

"I'm more interested in the fact that it has two tails," remarked Tsume.

"We believe it to be a birth defect. You, Kiba, will be taking care of Chen here for two months. The First Week you're not going on any missions since she will have to get use to you." Tsunade said.

"But why," Kiba whined.

"Because this will teach you a lesson on following orders given by your direct superior, dismissed," Tsunade said as Tsume got up from her seat and left. Kiba just sighed as he picked up the animal cage with the Kitten name Chen inside of it.

"Oh, and I'll be checking up on the kitten from time to time to see if you are taking good care of it," Tsunade called out to Kiba, who groaned as he walked out of the room.

Next Team 10, 9, 7, the Investigation Team, and Anko Mitarashi walked into the Council Room. Tsunade over looked the teams that were assembled before her as she brought out a letter which she receive this morning from the Fire Capital. She overlooked the letter yet again as she sighed.

"Okay I want all of you to listen. I received report from the Fire Capital that they under siege by a suppose demon army. I want you guys to go over there and handle the problem since I thinking it just bandits mixing in with Nuke-nin who are using a wide area genjutsu. Jiraiya will lead this mission." Tsunade said as the Toad Sage enter the room.

"It must be bandits, since there really nothing of supernatural importance to warrant an army demons and undead to attack the fire capital. The only thing of importance is the Daimyo and his family, and they don't fit profile," Kenta muttered to himself as Jiraiya walked in.

"Okay there have been severe casualties and brutality caused by this army so I am having one of my informants make a summoning seal to transport the entire team to the Fire Capital," ordered Jiraiya.

"Hey can we do this outside right nearby my carriage?" Mark asked.

"Sure, the seal work much better if we are outside anyway." Jiraiya replied as the entire group moved outside and right next to Clockwork Carriage. Soon Jiraiya bit his finger as it drew blood as he slam it to the ground as everyone vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Xxxxxxx

Nanashi was sitting a stump just a few feet from where the others landed. "Tell me Jiraiya, did Tsunade bet on it being a group of Bandits?"

"No she didn't bet on them being bandit. She thinks they are bandits." Jiraiya replied as Nanashi just sighed.

"She is correct right? It's just bandits mixed in with Nuke-nin using genjutsu right?" Jiraiya asked his informant.

Nanashi then said, "Come on out and tell them what you told me, Leah."

A young woman with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red blouse, brown pants and leather boots carrying a bow stepped out from behind a nearby tree. "They are in fact Demons, led by Tor'Baalos, the Lord of Destruction, more commonly referred to as Baal," she said calmly, "He is one of the Prime Evils; the others being Dul'Mephistos, the Lord of Hatred, commonly referred to as Mephisto, and Al'Diabalos, the Lord of Terror, commonly referred to as Diablo."

Jiraiya was shocked by this, but at the same time, his guts told him that no mere mortal should know these things, "How do you know this?"

Leah became visibly withdrawn, as if she was afraid. "Because," she said in a shaky voice, "Diablo is my father."

"A quarter of Leah's blood is demonic," said Nanashi, "the reason for this is lies in the circumstances around her birth."

"At the time, my father was thought to have been vanquished when in fact he had been working to corrupt the warrior who had slain him, Prince Aidan, the eldest son of King Leoric, the last ruling monarch of Khanduras," she explained, "When he came into contact with one of Daiblo's Servants: Adria, a witch from the Dark Coven, she realized he was Diablo's vessel. Ultimately I was conceived to be a vessel for the combined power of the Great Evils: Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred; Baal, the Lord of Destruction; Duriel, Lord of Pain; Andariel, Maiden of Anguish; Belial, Lord of Lies; Azmodan, the Lord of Sin; and Diablo, the Lord of Terror is determined to be the one to control all this power."

"There is the fact these demon are here without permission from Shinki the Devil." a women voice said as approaching the scene was girl that had very light, almost platinum blonde hair, styled like horns or ears, as well as gray eyes. She wears purple headgear which has been described as both headphones and earmuff which. They bear the Chinese character meaning 'Harmony'. Her clothes are a purple dress under a white vest with elaborate trimming with a purple cape and she holds a shaku and carries a sword.

"Oh Toyosatomimi no Miko you're hear too. Hey Mark your girlfriend is here," Kenta said as he elbow Mark who just looked at him confuse as Miko was blushing.

"We are just good friends." Miko said

"That is true we are good friends since you're also helping me find my memories." Mark said as Nanashi has heard of her; he knows about Miko ability to listen to ten people conversation at the same time. But he was shock at how these demons got here if Shinki didn't give them permission.

"Did you hear anything else of why they here." Nanashi asked.

"They are after something called the Relic of Hades." Miko replied as she was confused why the relic would be in this city.

"How the hell did a relic like that end up in the Fire Capitol?" Kenta asked.

"Well we have to stop this invasion and find this relic first." Kakashi replied.

"What is the Relic of Hades?" Ino asked as she was bit confuse.

"Yes what is this Relic and why would it be in Land of Fire. In the Fire Capital to be exact." Sasuke asked.

"Hades was a God of the Underworld," answered Leah, "The Relic of Hades can augment the power of any supernatural being, and Baal wants it so he can use its power to destroy Shinki and unleash the demonic hordes of the Burning Hells."

"Then we should find this Relic before the demons do," Naruto said as he was receiving information from Inari Okami about some part of information concerning hell. Hades was actually a ruler of hell who was under the command of a being known as the King of all Hells. Diablo and his sibling killed Hades and they took over that part of hell for a long time before the new ruler of Hell. Who is known as Shinki took over by then Diablo was killed by some adventurer and Shinki defeat the rest of them. However, Hades made this relic in his dying breath, but the legend of this relic was old, so no one knows what the relic looks like.

"We need to split up into two teams. Jonins will handle the demon horde, while genin and chunins will patrol around the city looking for the relic and deal with any of the demons that get into the city." Jirayia said

"Yes since the guards are doing everything in their power to hold the demons and undead back but I believe I heard them saying they going to bring in a Siege Beast." Miko said as Nanashi eye widen in pure horror.

Nanashi cleared his throat to get the others attention, "Right now, our best bet is to allow someone who has a connection to the supernatural use the Relic to give us an edge: I nominate Leah."

"I will try my best." Leah said as soon everyone split up as everyone went to different direction as Naruto secretly made a Kage Bunshin and had it go with Sasuke and Sakura, and Hinata disappear into the shadow. Soon both of them went into their Herald forms. Hinata in her Herald form started heading toward the battlefront as she crows start flying around her.

'These are your minion they will make sure no one recognizes you,' Shinigami said as Hinata kept moving forward. She spotted Nanashi and Leah heading off toward the battlefront. She then spotted a figure in white ridding on a large armored white kitsune heading toward the Fire Capitol Palace.

Hinata jumped over the city walls, she was feeling the death of innocent souls as she kept on going as she spotted numerous guards fighting against the horde of undead. They were putting up a good fight but were slowly losing ground since several demon join in. Nanashi and Leah arrived on the scene at that moment.

Hinata saw Leah jump to their aid; summoning a 6 three headed serpents that began spitting small bolts of fire at the Demons and Undead. 'These are Hydra, temporary constructs of Mana,' explained Shinigami, 'individually, they're pathetically weak, but a group of six could setup a cross-fire that can handle most enemies.'

Leah then conjured an Ice Orb, sending the main orb into the center column, allowing the Ice Bolts to carve up the enemies on the flanks. She then pulled back her bow string, forging an arrow out of Mana, and let it fly. After seeing her intended target, a demonic overseer, she took aim and repeated the process.

Hinata landed in a middle of a group of demons as she swung her scythe as she cut through as the chakra blade pass through each of them as these demon were small imp. These imps quickly check themselves to see if they were okay. There were no visible wounds on their body as all of them soon advance on her as Hinata snapped her finger as their bodies started to glow as they exploded with a huge force killing a lot of them and severely injuring a Demonic Overseer. Several crows landed and pecked the Overseer's eye out.

Her spell book then opened up, "**Give me your strength and mind! Feedback!**" Hinata shouted as several Demonic Overseer and Demon Imps exploded as a ball of light went up and into Hinata body as her Spell Book glowed as it page turn.

"Be crushed by law of physic! Implosion!" Hinata shouted as suddenly a gravity well appear over a large formation of demon and undead as all of them were quickly pulled in as their bodies were turn into mush or dust as it also pulled in a large rhinoceros like demon that had siege tower on it back as the gravity well exploded decimating the battle field as numerous orb of different color light flew into Hinata spell book. The Siege Beast was heavily wounded as it was missing an arm.

Nanashi approached the massive beast, and quickly drew his double-edged Katana and re-sheathed it, before going back into a relaxed position. Suddenly the Siege Beast head slid off, since Nanashi's slash was so fast that he made a cutting vacuum which decapitated the Siege Beast. He then listened around and he heard the newcomer that is on the battlefield. He was a bit confuse on how she was slaying so many of the demons and undead; just from listening he knows there is something off about their new arrival.

There were fires erupting throughout the city, signifying several demon forces manage to breach the walls and were now causing havoc. The other teams were engaging them, but the Siege Beast were proving to be more dangerous as they were wrecking everything thing in their path. The Demonic Overseers had turned several of their minions into living bombs which was proving disastrous.

Xxxxxxx

Leah's normally fair skin was now an ashen gray, and her eyes a pale yellow. In her hands was the Shadowfang, a two-handed sword forged with the dark powers of the Hellforge. She was now in her demonic state, giving off an aura of terror, "**Not even death can save you from me!**" She then charged forward, cleaving through her adversaries with incredible ease. Hinata joined in, both of them started making quick work of the demons and undead.

"**Freeze to Death! Frozen Massacre!**" Hinata shouted as she unleashed a wave of cold air as several Yeti like monsters approached to block the wave of cold air, but the beasts were frozen solid along with the intended targets. Leah then shattered the Yeti's, and several orbs of light flew and enter into Hinata spell book.

"Damn they are vicious, I wonder who that other women I'm hearing is," Nanashi said to himself. He can't smell her or pick up any district sounds from her, and he has very damn good senses, so this was a new and frustrating experience for him. The fact that someone can emit no smell or unique sounds was supposed to be impossible. She's like the grim reaper that appears on the battlefield, killing without leaving a trace. At least she's on their side.

Xxxxxxx

Baal was inside of the capitol with several of his demons, setting fire to the city. He then took notice of a strange presence which remind of him of his youngest sibling. He looked several succubi, which he considered vastly superior to any of Shinki's Succubus. These women hardly wear any clothes on their body, have talon for feet, claws for hands, and bat like wings.

"**You Succubi keep searching for the Relic while I investigate this presence,**" Baal ordered the Succubi who just took off in different direction, some heading for the palace. He then headed for the presence.

Xxxxxxxx

Soon Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma were at the front line as they watch Leah and the weird cloaked women lay waste to the demons. Both Leah and the women even grabbed a Succubus by her legs and pulled her apart.

Gai started vomiting at the sight. "Gai I thought you would have got use to dismemberment on the battlefield?" Kakashi asked his rival. He was deeply disturbed by those two women as well, but he was more concern about the women wearing the skull mask and black robes, carrying that chakra scythe. She's an unknown factor and he doesn't like unknown factors.

"But it's so unyouthful!" Gai said as he saw the cloaked women spell book floated out in front of her with it pages open.

"**Feast on their Flesh! Maggot Swarm!**" Hinata shouted as several Succubus hold there chest in pain as one of them see numerous holes appearing on her breast as bot fly maggots were feasting on her flesh. She screamed in horror before she dropped to the ground dead as the maggots were also inside her body as they kept on devouring it.

"I feel an evil presence approaching." Asuma said as Kakashi and Gai also felt the strong demonic presence as Baal came onto the battlefield.

"**Who are you and why do you give out a similar presence of my younger brother Diablo!**" Baal roared as several Capitol City Guard rush Baal as he pointed his hand at one of them. Suddenly that person was surrounded by a ring of hellfire as it close in on him and engulfing him, burning the man into ash. The remaining two guards were upon Baal, but he just grabbed them by their heads and crushed their skulls. He then threw them away as he approached Hinata and Demonic Leah.

"**I'm the daughter of Diablo, Leah!**" Leah shouted as she charged at Baal who just effortless backhanded her as she was sent to the ground hard as her back pack fell open, spilling its content: reveal a black gem the size of a football.

"**What is this,**" Baal said as he went to pick it up. The moment his hand touched the object he recoiled, but could not let go. "**Tal Rasha may be powerful, but even the Archangel Tyreal wouldn't be able to contain the combined might of the Great Evils for long,**" A deep, Demonic voice chuckled.

Baal's face contorted with pain as he screamed, "**YOU TREACHEROUS BASTARD!**"

Baal's appearance warped into that of a giant, blood red demon. Leah struggled to her feet as she spat out his name in disgust, "**Al'Diabolos.**"

"**Is that any way to talk to your father,**" He asked mockingly.

Leah tightened her grip on Shadowfang, "**I'm not going to let you have what you want, not without a fight!**"

"**I was going to take it anyways,**" Diablo replied as he charged her. His attack was cut short by a burning sensation in his left arm. Standing a few feet behind him was a blind man holding a Runic Phase Blade he recognized all too quickly, "**The Azurewrath!?**"

Suddenly Hinata swiped her blade at Diablo which nicked him on his left arm forcing the Demon lord to severe the arm and throw it away. The arm quickly expanded and then exploded with enough force as it took out several demons. Diablo looked at the sword Nanashi was holding and then at the odd cloaked women as he sense a familiar presence coming from her.

"**The Shinigami has a Herald!?**" Diablo said in shock.

Diablo knew he needed the appropriate vessel now, and quickly grabbed Leah by the throat, "**STOP STRUGGLING AND FULFILL YOUR PURPOSE!**"

In this moment, Leah had a brilliant, if not stupid idea: Take the power for herself.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING,**" Diablo roared as terror began to consume him; his power was leaving him at an alarming rate.

"**Becoming THE Prime Evil,**" she shouted.

Diablo began to wither away as he screamed, "**NOOOO!**"

As Diablo withered away, his soul was drawn back into the Black Soulstone, where he and the other great evils would remain for all eternity.

Hinata soon jumped into the air as she left the scene as Leah reverted back to her normal from, looked up into the air after the cloaked reaper who headed for the city. Everyone on the battlefield felt a strong presence three to be exact of opposing elements approaching. One felt strong like that of a devil and the other two felt holy. They all turned around and spotted three figures approaching.

Leah spotted a woman approached group as she was flanked by two men. The women had light shade of green eyes, short blond hair, carries a large black book, and a small red-clothed doll. She has a light blue dress with pink ribbons and a red ribbon in her hair. She also has large B-cup size breasts. There was small doll holding a razor floating next to her. The female doll has blonde hair and blue eyes. She also wears a long dark purple dress with a white apron and white shoulders, and matching dark purple shoes. There is a large light red bow in her hair and a smaller matching bow around her neck.

"What is Alice Margatroid, Daughter of the Devil doing here?" Leah asked herself in shock and terror. Not many on the mortal plain heard much about the Devil of Hell, but those who have all know she has a daughter. She goes by many titles, but her most notable is the Seven Color Puppeteer. She wanted to know what the Daughter of the Devil is doing here. Fortunately, all she has to do is ask, since Alice can't tell a lie

"**She's here for the same reason we are,**" answered one of the two faceless beings with wings of pure light, "**We sensed The Great Evils merging into THE Prime Evil, and came to investigate.**"

Leah was shocked to see the Archangel Tyreal, she had heard tales about him from her late uncle Deckard Cain. "Diablo had me conceived to be the vessel of the combined power of the Great Evils, but he didn't expect me to take the power for myself."

Imperious drew his blade, but Alice stayed his hand. "Let her finish," the blond said calmly, "I want to know what happened to the Lord of Terror."

"His Soul is now trapped in the Black Soulstone," answered Leah.

"**How do we know you won't follow in your father's footsteps,**" questioned Imperious.

"**I'll watch over her,**" answered Tyreal, "**Which means I must become a Mortal.**"

Alice nodded, "I too shall stay and watch over her."

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Daimyo Palace, the demons have invaded it, killing, devouring, and raping any of the servants unfortunate enough to be caught in their path. The Daimyo and his wife were located in the main chamber where they're being guarded by their elite guards. But even they couldn't stop the demons from getting into the chamber, and were slaughtered. They soon converted the main chamber of the Palace into a make shift torture room and they hung the Daimyo's wife on hooks, while a Succubus was beating up the Daimyo.

"**Now tell us where is the Relic of Hades,**" the Succubus shouted as a Demonic Overseer whipped the wife with a serrated whip as it took flesh off her naked body.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the Daimyo Wife scream in pain.

"**You are lying,**" the Succubus said as she as she clawed at the Daimyo face taking some of his flesh off.

"We're not lying!" the Daimyo shouted in pain as he was suddenly punch right in the stomach as the Succubus talon puncture his body as she took it out of him as she licked his blood off her talon.

"**Torture them some more they will tell.**" the Succubus said as the Overseer started whipping the Daimyo wife taking more flesh off her body as she was bleeding badly. The Succubus then bit the Daimyo dick right off as she ate it. The Daimyo was screaming in pain as the Succubus started stomping on the bleeding man as her talon on her foot punctured his body multiple times. Suddenly the door to the chambers exploded as several demons body parts came through the door followed a little girl.

"Leave my mother and father alone!" the little girl shouted. She has red eyes and short blond hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. She wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and socks and a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. She carries a matching mystical looking sword/wand with her, which might be the mythical Lævateinn. Arranged from her back to the tip of her metal wings where 8 crystals. This little girl who appears to be five years old is the adopted daughter of the Daimyo's family, Flandre Scarlet.

"No Flandre, save yourself, AAAHHH!" the Daimyo screamed in pain as the Succubus stabbed him in the kidneys.

"**If you're not going to tell us, We'll torture your daughter instead.**" the Succubus said as Flandre then had a demented look on her face as she enraged at what they were doing to her adopted father and mother as she held her hand out as she then close it. Suddenly all of the demons in the room imploded leaving no trace of their existence, not even a body part or blood stain. Flandre ran up to her adopted father after checking her adopted mother, who had died from her traumas.

"Father you going to be alright." Flandre said as tears were coming down her eyes.

"No Flandre-chan I'm not going to be alright." The Daimyo said to his adopted daughter.

"But maybe those shinobi you always tell me about will be able to help." Flandre asked hopeful.

"No, they punctured my kidneys; I'll bleed out before I can get any medical help. I've got one thing to say: I', glad we found you in that forest all those years ago." the Daimyo said as he coughed up blood.

"I'm so glad we decided to adopt you, you brought so much joy into our lives. You deserve to be free, not locked up, for that is how you will learn to control yourself." the Daimyo said.

"But my sister is right I should be locked up. I even agree with her due to my insanity episodes," Flandre replied to her adopted father in tears. Something bad happened to her original family which she never told her adopted parent about.

"But you have improved Flandre, if your big sister could see you now, she'd be so proud of you." the Daimyo said as blood was coming from his mouth was starting to bubble as he started to cry.

"Flandre-chan I will make you the Fire Daimyo, you are officially my successor. Remember to get your food from the bank or get the servants to deliver it for you, and always, always remember this: we love you." the Daimyo said as the life faded from his eye and he passed on. Flandre started crying more heavily; she just lost her family all over again.

Suddenly Flandre hears the window breaking as she see a person in white riding on a giant armored white kitsune coming into the main chamber. It was Naruto, who had finally managed to get inside the palace. He would have been there sooner if several demons hadn't attacked him along the way. Flandre then glared at the new intruder as she got up off the ground as she covered in her adopted parent blood as she had a solid grip on Lævateinn.

"**Did I arrive too late?**" Naruto asked as he took in the disturbing scene.

'**_Naruto, there is a vampire in the area._**' Inari Okami said as Naruto was a bit concern.

"**What? Where's the vampire?**" Naruto asked as he looked around as all he spotted was a blood covered little girl who had tears going down her face as she was holding an odd sword/wand.

'**_She is the vampire._**' Inari Okami said.

"I'm going to kill you! You murdered my family!" Flandre shouted as she charged at Naruto.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is and if you find it odd Diablo and Baal went down so easily well they not the main threat of this arc. Since as someone said how did they get hear without Shinki permission plus how would they know were the Relic of Hades is as well. Stay tune and find out.

Thank you very much J. Hellscythe for helping out massive in this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series. Also don't own Touhou that is own by ZUN. Nor do I own the Diablo Series; that is property of Blizzard Entertainment. I don't own Mark Frey, he is owned by Giratina Zero. Nanashi and Ryusuke Kenta are owned by J. Hellscythe.

Summary: Hinata lost yet again to her little sister Hanabi which earned her father's disapproval and scolding. Feeling depressed, she visit's the grave of her mother where she is approached by the Shinigami, who offer's a way to become stronger by becoming his Herald. Meanwhile Naruto was approached by Inari Okami to become its Herald as well.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"Demonic/Higher Being/Herald speech"

'Demonic/Higher Being/Herald Thought'

Naruto: Heralds of Life and Death

Chapter 4: Naruto vs Flandre

"Wait, what?" Naruto said in shock as Flandre charged at him with her wand/sword held high to slash at him.

Naruto skillfully dodged the attack and shouted, "What in the world is your problem!" He can tell she's just using brute force, if her extreme lack of technique is anything to go by.

"You killed my first family!" Flandre shouted in anger charging at Naruto as her sword became engulfed in flames.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"You said you were my friend and then you show your true colors and killed them all. Saying you were doing me a favor!" Flandre shouted with tears were going down her eyes as she swung the sword/wand. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way. Her attack destroy half of the room as it set everything ablaze.

"Burn, Burn!" Flandre shouted in manic tone of voice as Naruto broke through the ceiling. He took notice it was very cloudy as Flandre follow out after him spreading her wings wide as the crystal started to glow in multiple colors and fired off rainbow laser blast from the crystals as they rain down on Naruto who kept on dodging but some of the attack struck him.

"You know what I never fought a little girl before but if you going to keep on attacking I going to fight back!" Naruto shouted as he held his hand out and fired a blast of chakra which headed for Flandre, who took it head on. It didn't too much to her but it stunned her for a little bit.

"That hurt!" Flandre shouted as she held her hand out.

Flandre then gripped her hand tightly as Naruto suddenly exploded. Tears were coming down her eye more as she was glad she finally avenged her family.

"I avenged you onee-chan." Flandre said as Naruto was right behind her as he wacked her right in the head.

"Ouch, what the heck!" Flandre said in shock as how he can still be alive as she looked back and took a sniff in the air as she pick up a tree scent.

"It's a good thing I replaced myself." Naruto said in shock as he narrowly avoided that attack.

"You're just taunting me right now, I going to kill you and avenge my onee-chan!" Flandre screamed as she lifted up her weapon and a pentagram formed around her.

"Taboo Sign: Four of a Kind!" Flandre shouted as she made four clones of herself.

"Taboo: Kagome, Kagome, " all four Flandre shouted as suddenly a barrage of colorful bullet appear right behind Naruto. Huge spheres were releasing countless Danmaku as Naruto was dodging by the skin of his teeth.

"How in the world do I stop her when she thinks I someone else?" Naruto asked himself.

'Vampires are greatly weakened by the rain and moving water.' Inari Okami commented.

Naruto soon lift up his hand to the air as two wind orbs form in his hand. One was generating a cold front while the other was a generating a heat front. He then threw the two over Flandre head. The two wind orb combine into a small cloud and started pouring on Flandre, weakening her. She tried to move away, but the rain cloud struck with her. It sapped her of her strength and she fell to the ground. Naruto caught her in his arm as she fell.

She started to struggle weakly in his arms, "No put me down you killed my family."

Naruto just sighed as he looked around the area, trying to see if anyone else was nearby. Fortunately, he and Flandre are the only ones there, so he decided to show her his real self. He exited out of his Herald form, allowing Flandre to see the difference. Flandre stopped struggling and tried to get a better look at him. She had to blush slightly at his handsome featured especially with the defined whisker marks he looked like a blonde fox.

He might smell similar to the man that killed her family, but Flandre remembers his face and hair color as clear as day. They looked very similar to the man, but the whisker marks on his face and sun kissed blonde hair were not his.

"You are not him." Flandre said in minor disappointment."That's what I've been trying to tell you." Naruto groaned.

Flandre was a bit depressed. She realized she wouldn't be getting revenge for her family." I apologize for trying to kill you but I've lost two families now. On top of that the previous Fire Daimyo, my adoptive father, made me the new Fire Daimyo," Flandre said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, " Naruto said in an attempt to comfort her, "I don't think your family would want to see you sad."

Flandre slowly stopped crying as she looked into Naruto eyes and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto replied.

"Are you related to Uzumaki Menma?" Flandre asked.

"I'm an orphan and an only child." answered Naruto. "Is he the one that killed your first family?"

"Yes Aniki." Flandre replied.

"Then I will bring this guy to justice for what he did." Naruto declared. "Can you promise not to tell anyone about seeing me in that other form?"

Flandre nodded and said. "Sure Aniki."

A couple seconds later, Naruto's Kage Bunshin, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno showed up; they had come to investigate the unusual rain, but it was gone now.

"When did you made a Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke asked.

"When I got into the town and that is my Kage Bunshin right there with you guys." Naruto replied back as Sakura and Sasuke looked back at the Kage Bunshin that was next to them.

"Naruto, who is that little girl?" Sakura asked.

"This is the Daimyo's Daughter. She said she is the new Daimyo." Naruto replied.

"Is that true?" Sakura asked the little girl.

"Yes it is my father appointed me as his successor." answered Flandre.

"Well we have to protect the new Daimyo then." Sasuke said as he gave a winning smile.

"Aniki! He's scaring me!" Flandre cried as she buried her head into Naruto's chest to block out the image of Sasuke smiling at her.

"Stop scaring her, Teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to scare her." Sasuke growled. He was actually a bit surprised that the girl was scared of him. Sasuke has been trying to improve on his social skills, but he didn't think his smile would scare a little girl.

Xxxxxxx

In the midst of the battlefield, Kenta was fighting back to back with his girlfriend, Anko Mitarashi. They're an impressive sight to behold because Kenta's primary affinity is wind, so he can power up Anko's fire jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" Anko shouted.

"WIND STYLE: GREAT VACUUM BULLET!" Kenta shouted.

"COLLABORATION JUTSU: SCORCHING BREATH OF THE DRAGON, " they shouted together.

The intensity of the heat left nothing but scorched earth where a mixed horde of zombies and demons once stood.

"200, 201, 202," Mark was counting as he fought with an unusual sword. This sword is another invention of his, and he uses it to send out Spirit Energy attacks to kill the demons as he sent out another energy wave that consumed a Siege Beast that was carrying a bunch of demons.

"That only counts as one!" Kenta shouted.

Mark just looked at him and smirked.

"203,204,205,206,207 and 208!" Mark shouted as he skewered a succubus right through her chest as he gripped the handle of his sword.

"Now taste full might of my Invention: The Spirit Sword!" Mark shouted as he pulled a trigger which was actually the Golden Gun that he quickly dissemble and attach to his newest invention. It released a sphere of pure Spirit Energy as it erupted sending out numerous bullets of darkness out killing loads of demon.

"That is not fair! I only have 198!" Kenta shouted as he spotted a group of demons and fired a Great Vacuum Bullet at the center of the demons, killing a lot of them. Kenta smirked and said, "That's 230!"

"300 and still counting, " Mark countered

"I'm at 400!" Anko shouted as her snakes were devouring numerous demons.

"That means you get to pay the meal." Mark said to Kenta with a smirk. Kenta knows if he loses that he'll have to pay for both Mark and Anko's food tab. He knows Mark would just pay it himself, but his girlfriend love dango: it's like an addiction to her. He can just see the bill he'll have to pay!

"But if I pay for her Dango, I'll get laid." Kenta muttered under his breath. After a couple seconds he decided to take it for the team and just sat back and watched Anko and Mark clean up the demons.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Flandre were heading for the Safe House, with Flandre directing them. She seemed a bit tense when she noticed the clouds were beginning to fade. This meant that sunlight was coming, and sunlight is bad for her health. They arrived at the Daimyo's Safe house, where several citizen and maids were currently hiding.

"Flandre-sama where are your parents?" A maid asked.

"They're dead, and papa made me the Daimyo." Flandre said as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh Flandre-sama," Several of the maids said as they surrounded Flandre and Naruto as they took her out of Naruto hand and hugged the little girl. Soon a woman with teal eyes, long straight scarlet hair with two braids tied with black ribbons wearing an olive green cap with a bronze star with the Chinese character 龍 (Lóng, lit. Dragon) in the middle, a decorated olive green dress with a white blouse underneath, and has a black ribbon tied on the collar of her blouse approached them. She also had D-cup size breast.

"China, you're alright!" Flandre said cheerfully.

"I told you already my name is not China, its Hong Meiling, " Meiling said in a cheerful tone of voice.

Sasuke noticed she was carrying some gardening tools and asked, "You must be the Palace Gardener."

"Yes, but when those demons showed up, they made a real mess of it. Anyhow, I gathered up all the maids that I could and brought them to the safe house while picking up citizens along the way. I was about to go out and find the Daimyo's family. I'm sad to hear that the Honorable Daimyo and his wife are dead, but glad to know that Flandre-sama is still alive." Meiling said as she then brought out a glass with weird red liquid in it.

"You must be thirsty Flandre-sama here drink this." Meiling said as Flandre took the glass filled of the red liquid and drink it down.

"You got any for us?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope, these drinks are for Flandre-sama only. She has a unique diet and might get sick if she doesn't have her drink." Meiling replied cheerfully.

"So she has a condition?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but it is nothing serious at all." Meiling replied.

"There you are!" Kakashi said as Asuma, Gai, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Jiriaya, Hinata who was back in her regular form. They were also joined by Leah, Alice, Nanashi, Kenta and the two Archangels.

"Who's the little girl?" Kenta asked.

"This is Flandre, the New Daimyo." answered Naruto.

"What happen to the Daimyo and his family." asked Kakashi.

"My family was killed." Flandre said quietly.

"We still need to figure out where the Relic of Hades is. " said Asuma.

"Yeah we checked the entire city and fought off the demons as well, but no relic." Ino said.

"That's because there was never such a thing known as the Relic of Hades. He poured all of his power into a vessel that would be his legacy, and it was assumed that this vessel was a relic." A male voice said.

Everyone looked around in confusion, except for Flandre, she recognized that voice, "Menma!"

"So you remember me, Flandre-chan. " Menma said as he showed himself to the group.

"Wait, why does he look like an older Naruto with red hair?" questioned Sakura. Menma wore a unique outfit which appeared to be from an ancient civilization.

"Why are you still upset? I did you a favor since you would have eventually suffered a psychotic break and end up killing them anyway." Menma said as several demons surrounded him. These demons were Lister the Tormenter, Ventar the Unholy, Bartuc the Bloody, Achmel the Cursed, and Colenzo the Annihilator; Baal's generals.

"Lister the Tormenter, Ventar the Unholy, Bartuc the Bloody, Achmel the Cursed, Colenzo the Annihilator. I am the Daughter of Al'Diabolos, Lord of Terror, and the reincarnation of Tathamet, The Prime Evil. I will give you a pardon if you stop this fighting and swear your allegiance to me," said Leah.

"Why should we believe you? Demon's don't follow just anyone, they follow those who have the power to make them listen, " Lister the Tormenter spoke up as he looked like a very unique Minion of Destruction.

"Oh, so Baal has expired eh? That means all of you will fulfill your end of the bargain." Menma said as all of Baal General looked at him oddly.

"What you mean by that?" Ventar the Unholy asked.

"Yes Baal actually should have read the contract before I let him out of hell." Menma said as suddenly the Black Soulstone shattered as all of the evils souls floated up as they try to flee into the world but suddenly all of them were starting to be suck into a portal as everyone can hear there scream of terror.

"Your souls will be devoured by a being from beyond the veil," Menma said in a creepy tone of voice as all of Baal's generals screamed in pain as all of their souls were ripped out of their bodies, which turned to ash.

"Don't worry, you still have their powers but souls are no more. Now have fun with The Being of Reflection." Menma said as he disappeared in eerie way as his body just turn into flies. Soon all of the slain demon souls including humans that were killed started flying into the portal getting bigger with each soul. Soon it erupted into a blinding light.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well in this chapter Naruto fought against one of the most dangerous Touhou Boss. Flandre Scarlet. Naruto really can't beat her in a straight fight since all of you read what her ability just now. She close her hand and stuff explode. She basically destroy the eye of a object in her line of sight. Naruto quickly replace himself with a log which got vaporized. Her attack is instant death and really no coming back from that attack. Also the villain is a Uzumaki and he brought something from beyond the veil that is called the Being of Reflection. You will find out next chapter what it is.

Thank you very much J. Hellscythe for helping out with this chapter. Also thank you very much UnitedOspery1991 for beta reading this chapter. Both of you two are the best buddy ever.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto that is own by the creator of Naruto series. Also don't own Touhou that is own by ZUN. Nor do I own the Diablo Series; that is property of Blizzard Entertainment. Also I don't own Soul Calibur Series that is own by Namco. I don't own Mark Frey, he is owned by Giratina Zero. Nanashi and Ryusuke Kenta are owned by J. Hellscythe.

Summary: Hinata lost yet again to her little sister Hanabi which earned her father's disapproval and scolding. Feeling depressed, she visit's the grave of her mother where she is approached by the Shinigami, who offer's a way to become stronger by becoming his Herald. Meanwhile Naruto was approached by Inari Okami to become its Herald as well.

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"Demonic/Higher Being/Herald speech"

'Demonic/Higher Being/Herald Thought'

Naruto: Heralds of Life and Death

Chapter 5: Bhava-Arga

Mark was walking back to the carriage holding his heart. It was beating faster than is should have been but it wasn't worrying him. He was excited. He was feeling whole, not noticing that the evil aura in the air was being absorbed by him. "Why do I feel so complete? I don't have my memories but I feel like all of this evil a part of me."

"It is." A deep voice said in the distant reaches of Mark's mind. "You are evil, my Master." Mark raised an eyebrow but smiled darkly. It made sense to him. He had always felt sick around holy artifacts, even enraged at most gods and angels he heard about in stories. "But you are a better evil than the slain filth. They are Chaotic Evil. You are Divine Evil."

"Explain. I command you." Mark growled. "Tell me who I am."

"Unfortunately your amnesia effects me too. I cannot say any more until you remember yourself." The voice said. "But I can tell you who I am...so that you can release me and a part of yourself. Call forth my name and know your power my Master!" Mark's head began to hurt but stopped instantly as his heart calmed.

"Come forth Soul Edge and let's show them the true form of Evil." Mark said as a black light engulfed him in a pillar before it dissipated revealing his clothes had changed into black boots, black pants with a armored half-skirt, black silk shirt, black leather straps all over his right hand with claws and a silver gauntlet on his left arm, black long coat that was fraying and tattered at the hem and sleeve ends, and a silver wolf amulet with a pentacle in the full moon. Mark's eyes became wolf like with markings and the edges and his ears seemed to have become slightly longer and pointed. He smiled showing off elongated canines as he held a truly demonic weapon. The blade was a red hued silver and the hilt seemed to be built from demonic bone, muscle, and flesh and had a red eye on the guard. It was in the form of a zweihander but Mark lifted the blade with one hand like it was a feather.

"It is good to return to your hand Master." Soul Edge said.

"Good to have you back my friend...as well as my power to be completely undetectable to all but the naked eye and naked ear." Mark said as he swung the blade and destroyed accidently destroy a house. "Now...let's go help my friends."

"But first...I have to test some one who loves me...if it's me or the lie. So what say you Toyosatomimi no Miko? I know you've been listening...do you still love me now that I am the Epitome of Divine Evil?" Mark asked

"Of course." Miko said stepping from behind a tree. "I just fall in love with an inventor. I fell in love with a kind and caring man. How did you figure it out though?"

"I can answer that." Soul Edge said. "My master's mind was altered by the lack of completeness of himself so he was smart enough to create things but not perceptive enough to decipher things. He was too focused on how empty he felt."

"Still incomplete without my memories." Mark muttered. "But at least now I can focus on other things beside inventing machines that improve people lives and doing alchemy and more on my memories, protecting the woman I love, and finding a way to make my daughter a real being instead of a golem." Mark said thinking of the clockwork golem he had built. Even broken as he used to be he knew that she was truly alive and so even though he doesn't have enough memories he think he might have a way to make her living. As long he didn't try that crazy idea involving lightning. Not one of his greatest moment ever. Plus he learn the hard way that lightning freaking hurts like hell even if he was using one of his invention which he now call a Tesla Tower due to the thing zapping anything in sight. But it does make a excellent lightning rod. Just still need to figure out how to stop the zapping. When he gain more of his memories he get back to that or re purpose it for something else.

"Daughter? Oh you mean Ashlotte-chan." Miko said. Mark only nodded before the two started running and came across the group which was staring off at a portal.

"Eh Mark did you got your memories back?" Kenta asked his partner since he took notice a lot of thing are different about him.

"Eh not really. But what in the world is happening?" Mark asked a bit confuse and concern at seeing that portal emitting such a bright light.

"Don't know I kind of confuse since the new Daimyo know some psycho guy that summon something here." Kenta replied when suddenly the light exploded blinding everyone. Soon something dropped on the ground. It appeared to be a female humanoid with sliver hair wearing a odd outfit. She had C-cup size breast. Half her face is covered by a featureless mask. But everyone took notice this was not a human or youkai. The being skin was oddly reflectively like that of a mirror. Mirrors were also floating around it with one mirror attach to it outfit. The being looked around before staring at the group even though it eye was covered.

Everyone got in a defense position waiting for the being to attack but nothing never happen. It just kept on staring at them. Like it was observing them. Soon several of it mirror floated up and had image of everyone on it.

"I'm a Soul Mirror. A being from beyond the Veil. My kind are non aggressive. But my kind yearn for something." the Soul Mirror suddenly talk without anyone even asking it. Which startled everyone.

"Wait you not going to attack us?" Naruto asked.

"I told you my kind is none aggressive. We are not like the other from beyond the Veil." The Soul Mirror replied.

"So what you yearn for then?" Hinata asked.

"Answers and Truth." The Soul Mirror replied.

"What kind of answers do you want?" Mark asked.

"Just truth about yourself and desire. I will then explore this world." The Soul Mirror replied.

"Okay then." Kakashi replied since he was still confuse on what that Menma character mean about Soul Devouring creature.

"I'll go first...I have no fucking idea who I am. All I know is that I am Divine Evil, wield a talking sword of evil, invent things including a daughter, am in love with Toyosatomimi no Miko, and I hate most gods." Mark said

"There is two people that is a very close friend from your past life. You were the best of buddy. Is that right Archangel Tyreal and Imperious." The Soul Mirror replied when the two Angel came on the field.

"Wait is that you Mark. We though you have died?" Tyreal asked in shock since standing before him was one of his men who he was told executed for something he know he will never do in Celestial Heaven.

"Yeah those people from the other heaven told us you were executed for raping head daughter Himirawi Tenshi. But we didn't believe you would do such a thing and try to get a audience with this Tenshi girl but we were told she develop amnesia due to the trauma." Imperious said since he always view Mark as a Blood Brother and would never believe he would do such a thing. He know Mark call himself a Divine Evil but he know he will never do something so foul.

"Ten...shi..." Mark muttered before grabbing his head as he roared out in pain and a pair of demonic wings burst forth from his back and once more he surrounded by a pillar of pure evil light. The light subsided in an instant as Mark stood up shakily. "I remember...being happy...and stronger than I am now. I'm...the child of a Fallen and...Shinki...and I was...it's lost. I can't remember anymore."

"Can't or afraid to?" Soul Edge asked his master. Mark's eyes began to bleed as he fell to his knees.

"I see her...A blue haired woman...always finding me...creating earthquakes in Heaven to make sure I was never late meeting her. So thoughtless but the person I was closest to." Mark said in grunts of pain, the rush of memories tearing him apart.

"Stop! You'll kill yourself!" Miko pleaded.

"After that...all I see is black." Mark said standing up not concerned with the blood on his face. "How interesting...I didn't guess I was older than Makai's Crown Princess...or that she's my sister." Mark then looked over to Miko and hugged her. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Actually I now more interested in your group." Soul Mirror said.

"We are quite the collection aren't we?" Mark asked looking at Naruto and Hinata with a knowing smile. He could feel there was more to them now.

"Yes all of you are truly unique. But thinking why would someone from another heaven lied to Angels from different Heaven unless they have plan for this Tenshi. Can someone explain to me what this heaven this Tenshi person came from. Interested in the fact you Angels sound like you suspect there something wrong with that heaven policy." Soul Mirror asked.

"The Thoughtless Heaven...Bhava-Agra." Soul Edge said. "It's a pretty lackadaisical Heaven from what I can access in my memories. However like all Heavens it bears the same great weakness."

"It is bound by laws like all Heavens." Tyriel said. "All Heavens have laws it must obey as well as those who dwell within it...sans Mark." Everyone looked at Mark. "Unlike those of us in the Heavens who all fall under Lawful Good...you are Lawful Evil. You make your own rules and spit on the laws of everyone else."

"But if the people from this Bhava-Agra actually lied to you. They wouldn't fall under lawful good. Maybe this Heaven actually follow a very different rules then other heaven." Soul Mirror spoke up.

"How do people get into Bhava-Agra in the first place?" Naruto asked since this heaven actually sound shady if someone from there can actually lie. Plus he heard that terms of Lawful Good and Lawful Evil in alignment table.

'Yeah Lawful Good people never lie as that wouldn't be consider good at all. They usually be very straight forward about it. Plus they always followed the rules.' Naruto thought.

"You climb Youkai Mountain usually." Soul Edge said. "Though sometimes you have to fight a Messenger of the Dragon Palace."

'That wasn't what I was asking for. Plus this Bhava-Agra does sound odd then." Naruto though in his head.

"Excuse me are you talking about me since I need to ask you people a favor." voice said while everyone looked around except Mark looked up. It was women with blue hair wearing a outfit with flowing ribbions. One can say her outfit remind one of a dancer. She also has E-cup size breast.

"You I remember Nagae Iku." Mark said

"Mark I need a favor to ask you. Please save Tenshi. Those other people are planning on doing horrible things to her." Iku said

"Where is she?" Naruto asked

"Still in Bhava-Agra argh!" Iku grasped in pain as everyone took notice the blue hair women dress was stained red with blood. Her blood.

"What happen to you?" Naruto asked.

"Those people. I should have seen it sooner the massive flaw with Bhava-Arga. It let people in that does good deeds throughout there life. But it permanently keep those people in even if they started to do evil deeds. Tenshi is also the only Celestial born into Bhava-Arga. I should have known why they doing this. Tenshi is the only one that actually would have control of who get in. But if they succeed with there plan of defiling her. They have complete control of Bhava-Arga." Iku grasped in pain.

"They also stole your powers from you Mark. All of them have your power." Iku grasped in pain.

'That actually severely fucked up flaw for a heaven?" Naruto though in his head.

Mark put his hand on Iku's wound before it began to heal. "May we enter Bhava-Arga?" Mark asked

"You are all allowed to enter it but it going to take awhile to get to were Tenshi is. Also if any of you shinobi were to help out. Your village will be greatly rewarded." Iku said

"But in the myth are there normally a gate blocking access to heaven?" Sakura asked.

"I will get the gate open. But all of you will have to crowd around me in order for it to work." Iku replied.

"Mark looks too calm." Leah said

"No I sensing a deep rage that slowly building up inside of him but he staying calm about it." Nanashi commented.

"You used to hate me Iku. Why ask for my help?" Mark asked.

" I never hated you. I just didn't trust you being so close to her." Iku replied. "Now only you can save her."

"All of us will do it. That I promise" Mark said as Naruto can agree with him since he can guess he take his vow seriously as well.

" I can see why she fell in love with you." Iku said.

"She love me?" Mark asked.

"Yes she love you." Iku said

"I see." Mark said looking over at Miko.

"I understand and I still love you very much." Miko said.

"Maybe I should toss my hat in." Iku said

"One thing at a time." Mark said. "Rescuing Tenshi comes first."

"That is true." Iku said.

"I coming along since I what to see this thoughtless heaven." Soul Mirror asked. Everyone nodded waiting for the portal to heaven to open up.

"Okay then are all of you ready." Iku asked while everyone nodded.

"Then let go." Iku said soon a flash of light emitted from her and engulfed the whole group.

"I wonder what this heaven is like?" Naruto though in his head.

"**It is known as the thoughtless Heaven. A place were people who did numerous good deed in there lives go. It there reward.**" Inari replied back to Naruto who still had more question.

"But how could they do bad deeds now?" Naruto asked.

"**One can say they took things for granted**." Inari simply replied.

Soon everyone arrived to see a broken and withered wasteland. "This is what remains of Bhava-Agra." Iku said

"It doesn't even looked like paradise at all." Naruto commented as when always heard of heaven it always describe like a paradise. But this is no paradise at all. It like hellish wasteland.

"My Master's stolen power is being shown through the landscape. A heaven's ruler's mind power determine the landscape." Soul Edge explained

"That actually pretty depressing when I look at it." Mark commented.

"Then we make it right by reclaiming your power." Leah said. Mark nodded as he gripped Soul Edge with his right hand and pointed it forward.

"Move out and find Tenshi. Avoid direct conflict as this is enemy territory. Move out, and may Shinki protect you." Mark said before taking off.

"So what area do we avoid?" Naruto asked.

"Thankfully the inhabitants are still partiers, so if you hear a party, avoid it." Iku said

"I go with Aniki." Flandre said as she went with Naruto as she what to get to know the blonde a whole lot better.

'Plus maybe I can then ask Aniki out on a date. That way I can really get to know him better. Plus he does look handsome." Flandre thought in her head.

"I should go with Naruto-kun as well." Hinata commented.

'Is that girl Aniki girlfriend?' Flandre though in her head.

"Iku, Miko...will you follow me?" Mark asked

"Sure." both girls said. Miko noticed Iku had a slight blush on her face but left it alone.

Soon everyone split up with Naruto, Flandre and Hinata going in one direction. Mark, Iku and Miko in a different direction while the others went there own way.

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were walking across the wasteland while Flandre was on Naruto back as she was looking around. She have to admit he does smell good. She just have to wait to spring that request for a date. Hinata can sense this girl is some kind of undead due to being a Herald of Shinigami. She can sense any being. Living or the dead. Hinata was keeping a eye on the the girl. But Hinata felt jealous for some odd reason as well.

"Wait why should I get jealous." Hinata though to herself as she then looked back at Naruto and Flandre. Flandre was looking at her and just stick her tongue out at her.

'I knew she was looking at me.' Flandre though in her head.

"Hey do you two hear something?" Naruto asked as it sound like there was lot of people.

"Must be one of those parties we were warned about." Hinata said

"**Be careful you are surrounded. They actually trying to fool you.**" Inari commented as Naruto Herald powers was kind of weaken due to not much life around here.

"**This is a trap.**" Shinigami said as Hinata can feel a lot being around them. They all hidden in these wrecks of home.

"I think it's a trap." Naruto said but oddly Flandre giggle.

"MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre intoned as a uncountable number of magic orbs radiated from around the two in two waves. The first was a in a ripple stemming from the trio and the second was in a clockwise spiral. The Celestial stood no chance. But a lot of the celestials were still standing after the Flandre attack. Since a lot of them were holding odd glowing shield. Soon they approached the group. Flandre was actually shock a lot of them survive.

"Why did you attack us?" a celestial asked.

"We know what you did. Turning on your own princess!" Naruto roared

"But she is needed for the ritual. She is the only one born in paradise." another celestial said.

"I don't care! We're saving her! Mark swore to do so and I'll help no matter what!" Naruto roared.

"We already know The messenger would try to get help. That why we made a trap for anyone that invaded. It also why Lord Nai acquire more power from the dragon palace." the celestial said as Flandre was actually a bit creep out by the fact all them had a disturbing smile and looked up into the sky. She never took notice something was odd about it sky.

"**Look out!"** Shinigami yelled to Hinata. The Hyuga Princess then rush toward Naruto and Flandre as she quickly push them all out of the way and behind some cover as the Celestial cover themselves in a protective aura as huge meteor landed.

Xxxxxxxx

Mark heard shaking and saw the explosion of the meteor. "Damn. Can't stay her for too long." Mark muttered.

"Call the Evils." Soul Edge said.

"Evils?" Miko asked.

"Mark's army. Using Soul Edge, Mark can make evil desires into living monsters. And in this environment, he should have a lot of desire to use." Iku said

"Soul Edge...I remember one...send him to the meteor site." Mark said as he pointed Soul Edge at the specified direction as a red light shot from the blade.

Xxxxxxx

As Naruto, Hinata, and Flandre recovered the red light flew past them before it stopped and expanded. Soon standing in front of them was a tall purple skinned wearing black boots, black trousers, no shirt, long purple and red coat and a black pirate hat with a large purple eye on it. His hair and short beard were as white as his empty cold eyes.

"Finally...I have longed for a fight." The man said as he drew a pair of swords. One was larger but the other had a gun for a hilt

"We gladly give it to you." all of the celestial said while taking out various sword hilts and igniting them showing black blade of pure soul energy. While some Celestial took out odd guns.

"Take this." The man said swinging his swords creating a giant wave of water and energy to barrel towards the celestials. But all of the Celestial brought there shields up which actually absorb wave of water and energy. Soon several of there weapons were glowing now.

"Interesting." The man said before vanishing.

Soon one of the Celestial lash out with a slash as the man appear blocking the attack with his large sword as it almost severed his head. They were fast that for sure. But oddly on the look out as well. He then lifted up his gunsword and pulled the trigger shooting that Celestial right in the face. He then heard a shot and quickly blocked it. But Naruto quickly punch one of the Celestial with the odd gun. He then grabbed that same Celestial and broke his back in two.

"Not bad boy. Do you have a name?" The man asked

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied as another Celestial came up behind Naruto but both Flandre and Hinata hit that Celestial at once actually managing to take his head clean off. By the combine force of there attack.

"I am Cervantes De Leon." Cervantes said before he rocketed through a line of celestials, covered in a crimson energy. "But he crash into one of the Celestial Shield as he actually growled in pain. The shield was actually trying to drain him. Cervantes then smiled as flame wrapped around his gun and he shot through the shield and killed the celestial before absorbing him. Naruto manage to slam a Rasengan into a Celestial which exploded sending him flying into a group of Celestial as Flandre held her hand out and close it.

"Kyuu!" Flandre chirped, instantly killing all of the celestials in her path. Hinata hand was covered in a chakra shaped like lion head. She was charging at one of the Celestial which was another one with a rifle.

"Juho: ShoShiken!" Hinata shouted as she crash her technique into the Celestial as he actually felt his entire energy just being drain right out of him as he drop to the ground dead. Hinata then went after several more of the Celestial striking them and instantly dropping them.

Soon both Hinata and Flandre spotted the last Celestial as both of them charged at the being. Hinata arrived first and slammed her attack right into the celestial stomach sending the being flying right toward Flandre who held her hand up in the air.

"Kyuu." Flandre chirped as the celestial exploded.

"I shall return to my master." Cervantes said. "We shall meet again."

Soon Cervantes turn into light and went back toward Mark. Naruto was looking at the light when Flandre quickly jumped on Naruto back. Naruto just sighed and started walking with Hinata following right behind him. But this time she had her Byakugan activated but she took notice Naruto had a odd power coming off of him that was almost similar to hers.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mark absorbed the light as he moved forward letting nothing stop him which worried Miko and Iku.

"Mark...your scaring me." Miko said as Mark leveled a building instead of going around. He soon crash into another building leveling it as well. Both Miko and Iku followed after him as closely as they can. Mark was remember something right now. A part of his memory was unlocking right at that moment and it was causing him to be angry.

"It...what is it now?" Mark growled in pain as a surge of pain came across him forcing him to stop in his track.

Mark's pain soon stopped as his haunted eyes came to life as a firestorm of rage. "No mercy...I am getting the rest of my memories and my child back." Mark growled

"But I need Naruto and HInata for this. Something is off about them." Mark said as he recognize some kind of power from Naruto and Hinata. He believe those two can help him greatly.

"Child?" Miko asked

"Tenshi...annoyed her way into my heart. Never have me peace, pouted when I talked to other women...finally I kissed her to shut her up...and instead I realized I loved her. We dated in secret but soon...it became passionate...the last time I saw her...she was pregnant." Mark said

"She had a daughter. Hinanawi Ayane." Iku said as she think it was a good time to tell Mark right now about his daughter since he just remember that Tenshi was pregnant.

"Then we can't stop. My memories as we'll as my daughter and her mother need me." Mark said as he began to walk again. He was heading toward Naruto group direction as he know where they are right now. He can sense that they stopped as well. Naruto and Hinata saw Mark but noticed he was off until they saw the rage in his eyes.

"Mark what wrong with you?" Naruto asked as Flandre just got off of Naruto since she can tell that men was piss off about something.

"No. My question gets answered first." Mark said. "You two have familiar energies. What are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" both Naruto and Hinata said at once as Mark just realized both of them wouldn't figure out the other had a similar energy.

"Not important. What's with the God energy?" Mark asked he really need them to figure this out. It actually annoying him.

"Huh?" Both Naruto and Hinata said at once while looking at each.

"She is the Herald of Shinigami! Herald of Death." Inari said which cause Naruto to be shock.

"He is the Herald of Inari! Herald of Life." Shinigami said which greatly shock Hinata.

"You are a Herald?" both Naruto and Hinata said at once.

"Fantastic. Glad we're finally learning things." Mark said

"So which gods?" Mark asked

"Inari." Naruto said.

"Shinigami." Hinata replied as Mark can sense what ever these being actually are they using a similar form but might be something that someone can handle seeing. So he goes along.

"Inari." Naruto said.

"Shinigami." Hinata replied as Mark can sense what ever these being actually are they using a similar form but might be something that someone can handle seeing. So he goes along.

"Oh...I vaguely remember them. Two of the few, nice gods." Mark said. "Shinigami does owe me money for something though...think it was a drinking contest."

"Great...he remembers." Shinigami muttered

"Anyway you asked why I'm enraged...Nai not only has his own daughter locked away...he has mine too." Mark said

"You have a daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Hinanawi Ayane." Mark said. "The last time I saw Tenshi...she told me she was pregnant."

"Whoa and those Celestial were talking about a Ritual." Naruto commented. Mark stay silent as his rage grew.

"We have to hurry up." Iku said as she just felt something massive off with atmosphere. It almost like Bhava-Arga is dying.

"Celestial birth rates are so low it might as we'll be zero." Miko said

"It the endless partying?" Iku said.

"Yes actually. Due to the constant binging and use of euphoric substances, reproducibility is severely hampered." Miko explained

"Tenshi was the only one that never did that." Iku said.

"What you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She never partied no matter how bored she became.. She'd cause quakes to prank others...eventually meeting Mark." Iku said she remember how happy Tenshi was when she first met Mark.

"She bugged me and toyed with me...eventually winning my heart." Mark said

"That sound very sweet." Hinata said.

"The two us we're happy, drinking tea, eating simple foods...then...Nai ended it all." Mark said

"How did it happen?" Naruto asked.

"I don't remember." Mark said as he wasn't sure if he can recall that memory.

"Well from your commander said. Lord Nai said you were accused of raping Tenshi and then executed. With her memories erased as well." Naruto said.

"I have no commander...and also that story is bullshit." Mark growled as that no commander part felt like instinct like he always been saying it and he felt oddly happy when he said that part.

"You always said that Mark. But that what my team miss about you the most. Plus I always did found that Lord Nai story to be bullshit as well." Tyreal said as he landed right beside Mark.

"Why are you here?" Mark asked.

"Your sister sense you was being upset about something and sent me to investigate." Tyreal said.

"But I can have the others cause a big distraction for you guys to get in since they have fortify a large area and have numerous patrol." Tyreal said as Mark just smiled. The guy might not be his commander. But he can trust Tyreal. Mark then realized Tyreal was missing some of his wings of light.

"What happen to you!" Mark said in shock.

"I try to fly ahead but met some resistance along the way in the form of that bastard Nai." Tyreal commented as Mark know if Tyreal lose his wings he will become mortal and amnesic.

"Don't be so foolish." Mark said with worried as he really didn't what no one else to go through what he experiencing.

"I know I was just trying to take a page out of your book. But it look like only you can pulled that off." Tyreal chuckled but Mark know it was to mask that pain he was feeling.

"Hold still you shiny headed moron." Mark sighed as he used his healing arts on Tyreal.

"Should you be wasting your energy?" Tyreal asked.

"The place is a hellscape...I'm actually being empowered." Mark said but he felt something off about this hellscape the more energy he absorb. The more the surrounding started to feel weaker.

"That is true." Tyreal said

"Wait...you're getting stronger?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Leah and Alice should be as we'll." Mark said

"Yes, but Nai has acquire Dragon Ruler powers as well. Which mean he killed and devoured the dragon." Tyreal said as this greatly shock Iku.

"No." Iku gasped as she fell to her knee in shock and despair. She thought the Dragon was still alive. Plus she didn't think Nai was that insane.

"It's okay Iku." Mark said kneeling to hold her. Iku cried into Mark's chest as he held her. Mark's rage was replaced by pain at seeing Iku like this.

"Isn't it me or the sky became more darker then ever." Naruto commented as Flandre took notice of someone standing before the group.

"Menma!" Flandre shouted as Mark quickly threw his Soul Edge at the twisted Uzumaki but oddly it just past]s right through him. Menma just smirked.

"Oh and I just came to deliver a message to all of you." Menma said with that smirk on his face. Mark was actually shock Soul Edge actually pass right through him.

"How did that not affect him." Mark muttered to himself.

"You really should hurry up the ritual is about to start." Menma said as everyone was curious of what this ritual is including Mark. He know he can't really do anything to this odd being. So he just ask.

"What ritual?" Mark asked.

"Ritual of Caelum Jer. You already saw a lot of what the ritual is causing right now." Menma said as he pointed at the landscape. Mark let Iku go as he grabbed Soul Edge and ran to the ritual site. Soon everyone followed after Mark as well. Leaving Menma behind as he just smiled and disappear.

Xxxxxxx

Mark made it to the ritual site, his eyes filled with rage. Everyone else arrived as well since all of the group manage to arrived on time as well. They were shock by the Ritual Site. But Iku was a ghasted since she see massive bones with the flesh still on them. These remain were of the Great Dragon. Naruto took notice Mark quickly calm down as he had a look of fear on his face. Which Naruto know is fear for his family safety.

"Where... where are they?" Mark asked looking around as he went to various part of the ritual site.

"This is actually creepy." Sasuke commented.

"It like one of those crazed cultist room you see in the movies." Sakura said.

"Why in the world it smell so horrible in here. All I got to say is this is my first time being in any heaven. But I got to say this heaven stinks. Even if I can't see. It smells like corpses." Nanashi said as he gagged a little. He though he pick up a scent of a unfamiliar women and child somewhere around here. But that all he can do pick up the scent. Leah and Alice looked worried for Nanashi as his one great weakness is back. The smell of a lot of corpses that also mix in with some kind of strong drugs! and alcohol. It was just a funky smell worst then that ship.

"I will punch anyone that call this hellish wasteland of insane people a Heaven. Hell I punch them for even thinking this is a heaven in the first place if it actually allow these people to do this." Kenta said as his group did manage to encounter a whole lot of celestials. He consider them insane.

"This is a very odd heav..." Kakashi didn't get to say anymore as he was punch in the face by Kenta. Mark started getting frantic, searching for Tenshi and Ayane.

"This is just plain odd. Is this even a ritual site?" Naruto asked as there was no altar or anything. There was even no people around here. But he can barely feel a odd signature of life somewhere.

"Hey! Focus! Remember why we're here!" Mark shouted as he was desperate to find Tenshi and his daughter.

"Yes to rescue your wife and daughter." Naruto said as everyone started to look around now. Everyone were looking around in different areas while Soul Mirrors was just standing there looking at a spot.

"We never married." Mark said sadly

"That is so true and never will." a man voice said as Mark recognized that voice.

"NAI!" Mark roared as he faced the ruler of Bhava-Agra. The man that was before the group was clad in celestial armor and actually had black wings coming off his back. Which Mark growled since those original belong to him as he remember that memory. He manage to create new wings but still. Nai had the nerve to steal his wings. He then took notice Nai was holding a sword. A all to familiar sword that Mark recognized.

"That's...Hisouten!" Mark said surprised.

"Yes I figure you recognized this blade which was wielded by my daughter." Lord Nai said.

"How can you betray her like this?" Mark asked. "Where is she?"

"Can you not see them right in front of you?" Lord Nai asked with such a smirk on his face.

"Reveal the Truth!" Soul Mirror shouted as her mirror glow and shine on the spot she was staring at. Soon a weird altar appeared in front of the group as it had two nude figure on it.

"No!" Mark yelled as he saw the figures. One was a young woman with long blue hair while the other was a young girl of three with a more glacial blue hair color that was also long.

"TENSHI! AYANE!" Mark called out as Tenshi woke up along with her child.

"Who are you?" Tenshi asked.

"It's me...Mark Frey." Mark said.

"She really doesn't remember you much with how her memory is right now." Lord Nai said with a smirk.

Mark growled but jumped onto the alter. "Please...remember me." Mark said kissing Tenshi.

"Why in the world is that men not doing anything?" Sakura commented as she was on guard but just plain found it odd that the odd Celestial wasn't doing anything at all. He was just smiling.

"I smelling a set up." Kenta muttered to himself.

'Why does it smell like a lot of people died in here and why does the ground feel so uneven?' Nanashi though in his head.

"You know that is true?" He not doing anything to us and also what happen to rest of the Celestial as well." Hinata commented as she accidentally tripped over something. She then looked at a blood skull that just suddenly appeared. Soon a whole lot of skulls and bones appeared all bloody.

"Encounter some of my soldier earlier. They were my most loyal and I upset you killed them. But for this ritual to work. I have to devour my family and friends. Which they gladly gave there lives to me!" Lord Nai said as a whole lot of Celestial surround the ritual site. They were cladded in celestial armor.

"You devour your subjects!" Tyreal said with disgust.

"Now I know this is not heaven if it allows cannibals in it." Kenta muttered.

"That just plain nasty." Naruto said as he looked at Lord Nai in disgust.

Mark broke the kiss with Tenshi as turn to Nai. "This ends." Mark whispered he as enraged right now. Hearing that he even ate his own subject. This men need to be dead and he also getting his wings back.

Mark's demon wings burst from his back and in a blink he was right behind Nai ramming Soul Edge through his back all the way to the hilt. "With this, you burn." Mark said as a he held up his hand and lightning struck Nai and set him aflame. Mark then threw him off the blade and towards the ground, ripping the black wings off at the same time

"AAARRGGHHH!" Lord Nai screamed in pain as suddenly Menma appeared yet again. He was going to watch this drama play out. Mark fused his old wings with his new ones as he landed. The fused wings took on angelic style but we're a mixture of red and black.

"Please no! I only did what's needed to ensure survival" Nai begged

"I'll give you anything...my daughter for my life!" Nai continued while everyone but Menma glared at him with disgust.

"I already have your daughter. So no dice." Mark said as he was planning on killing this man. He did this to his own daughter and his people. He doesn't deserve to live as he will be a danger to others.

"Oh such a pathetic sight that is before me. Were is that proud men who said he will take heaven from his daughter and will do anything to accomplish his goal." Menma mockingly said as Lord Nai looked at him.

"You have to help. I need to complete the ritual." Lord Nai said with a panic tone in his voice.

"It alright you already completed the ritual already." Menma said as everyone was confuse.

"You think Tenshi and her daughter is the key. I lied to him and gave him the instruction on how to complete the ritual but I never gave him the full details. Tenshi is not the final key. You devouring the dragon and half of your subjects was the key plus ruining this heaven as well. You do know it actually dying right now." Menma said as Mark did felt that this heaven was dying for quite a while now. He wasn't even gaining anymore power from it anymore.

"What are you saying! isn't this ritual suppose to help me have absolute control over Bhava-Arga and not let my daughter have control of it?" Lord Nai shouted at Menma who kept on smirking at him. Mark was just fed up with Lord Nai and what to silence this man forever.

"Doesn't matter. You die!" Mark said striking out with his zweihander. Mark then sliced Nai head completely off his body. But something happen as Menma grin got wider and the entire Bhava-Arga started to shake.

"The ritual is now complete and Heaven Devour is born. Now Lord Nai show everyone what you truly looked on the inside." Menma said as he disappeared from sight as entire heaven was shaking and soon the ground split open and all of the celestial were devoured by something from the ground.

"What is happening!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"**Bhava-Arga is dead and something is being born from it.**" Inari commented. Soon something erupted from the ground. It was massive angelic looking being. But everyone can tell it looked corrupted and twisted as hell.

"We have to get out of here quickly. Head for the Dragon Palace quickly!" Iku shouted as she felt the atmosphere just grew still.

"Dammit!" Mark said as his wings went demonic and he seemed to disappear before appearing next to Tenshi and Ayane. "Hold on." Mark said as he grabbed them and took to the sky.

"Let get out of here!" Naruto shouted as he really felt the sheer wrongness of the thing. It was like sucking all of surrounding into itself. Soon everyone was fleeing from the massive Heaven Devourer as each step it took more of the heaven disappear just which just review a starry void of space. The group kept on going until they spotted a massive palace. Iku realized they manage to get to the Dragon Palace fast enough and she can tell the doors are still wide open.

Mark flew inside with Tenshi and Ayane. "Hurry!" Mark called out as he actually see everything just plain disappearing. He was actually freaking out and what to protect Tenshi and Ayane from that thing. He can see starry void everywhere and the thing was slowly catching up with the group. Soon everyone rush inside the Palace and slam the door shut. Meanwhile outside the entire palace was now floating in the starry void as the being that was once Lord Nai floated in front of it. Waiting for them to come out.

Xxxxxxxxx

"That was close." Mark said. "Now do you remember me Tenshi?"

"I starting to remember." Tenshi said as she then realized both her and her daughter are in the nude.

"Are there clothes anywhere?" Mark asked realizing they we're naked also. He was kind of glad no one in the group made a comment about Tenshi and his daughter state of dress.

"I kept spares in my room since Tenshi usually sleep over here." Iku said as she quickly led Tenshi and Ayane to her room to get them a change of clothes while Mark just sit down mentally exhausted as Kenta walked up to him.

"How you doing partner?" Kenta asked the Evil God.

"I really don't know a whole lot have happen to me in such a short amount of time. Hell my head still hurting from the surge of memories." Mark said.

"Don't worry I still going to help you get your memories back. I did made a vow and I aiming to keep it." Kenta said as he took notice of Anko was looking around the Palace as she was simply amazed.

"Hey where did Naruto-san, Hinata-san and the Daimyo-sama went to?" Sakura asked.

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were far away from the group as they have to discuss something together. Flandre just followed after them. When Naruto knew they were far away enough from the others he just sighed.

"Hinata how come you are a herald?" Naruto asked.

"I would what to ask the same thing to you myself." Hinata replied

"But still I actually kind of shock you actually a Herald of Death?" Naruto said as he really couldn't see Hinata being that kind of Herald. IF she were to be a Herald she would have made a great one for kindness.

"Yeah I know it is actually kind of shocking." Hinata said.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Flandre bluntly asked as she was getting a little jealous of Hinata interaction with Naruto. Plus she need to know.

"Eh no." Hinata said with a massive blush on her face.

"Then you don't mind me asking this." Flandre said as she looked at Naruto. Hinata realized what the vampire was going to do. She has to counter it.

"Naruto-kun can you please go on a date with me." Both Flandre and Hinata said at once as both of them looked at each other in shock. Flandre actually though Hinata was actually be to chicken to do that. But she only met her not that long ago. So she really don't know her that much. But Naruto she felt a connection with him. More then she had with Menma.

'I hope Naruto-kun pick me.' Hinata thought in her head as she was massive embarrassed right now. She really can't believe she impulsively ask Naruto to go out on a date with her. But she couldn't let Flandre do that or she will never get a chance.

"Eh sure I take both of you on a date." Naruto said without thinking. He was massive confuse right now and he just blurted it out.

'He didn't even choose!' both girls thought in there head. Both of them felt kind of insulted that he really didn't choose. But both glad he didn't as well.

"Who will you take out on a date first!" both of the girls asked at once as Naruto was confuse at the moment.

"I will Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he took notice Flandre was making a sad face.

"It because I really can't take Flandre-chan on a date first early in the morning due to her being a vampire. You might burn to death." Naruto said.

"You make sense then and we will hold you to that promise." both girls said at once.

"What did I got myself into?" Naruto commented in his head. He really wasn't use to girls asking him out on dates and he really didn't what to turn both of them down. Hinata was always nice to him. Flandre he doesn't know her that long beside that fact she mistook him for someone and else and try to kill him. But after that she been very nice to him oddly clinging as well as she like to ride on his back which he didn't mind. But he really didn't what to hurt either of there feelings.

'**Life!"** Inari simply said.

"That doesn't make a lick of sense.' Naruto shouted in his mind. Which was true he really didn't understand what Inari mean by that at all. What does life have to do with this odd situation.

"You are promoting life and love. It is your heart doing. You didn't what to hurt any of them." Inari said.

'That is true.' Naruto thought in his head.

'Soon I will have grandchildren!' a female voice said in his head as Naruto then adapted a confuse look on his face.

'Inari did you just said that right now?' Naruto asked the Deity of Life.

'Nope and I really don't know were that came from.' Inari replied.

'Was it the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked himself as he just remember something.

'No the Kyuubi have male voice and that was a female voice I heard unless the Kyuubi actually a female but then why would it care about grandchildren. This is making my head confuse right now.' Naruto thought to himself as both Hinata and Flandre were glaring at each other.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here it is another chapter of Heralds of Life and Death. Naruto and Hinata finally find out about the other begin a Herald thanks to Mark. But now the group in a number of bad situation. They trapped in Bhava-Arga which is devoured by the Heaven Devourer which is waiting outside for them. But it could come in. Mark confuse at the moment. Naruto even have a bigger problem. He actually agree to go on a date with Hinata and Flandre who appear to be jealous of one another.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out with this chapter.


End file.
